The Demon of Thedas
by Jaykid1
Summary: There are those who struggle against destiny, and yet achieve only an early grave. There are those who flee destiny, only to have it swallow them whole. And there are who who embrace destiny, and do not show their fear. But there is only one who has the power to shatter the chains binding him to his destiny and freeing himself from his fate. Full summary inside...
1. Prologue

**Jaykid1 here people. This is something I've been going over in my head for awhile. Pretty sure this is gonna be kind of a replacement for 'A New Legend'. I think this will go over a lot better. Though the outline of this is very different from what I planned in New Legend so if anyone wants me to continue that story, let me know. If I do continue it, know that it will be different from this but there will be a few similarities.**

**I hope you guys like this.**

**I'm kinda taking the Naruto story in my own hands and giving it a Dragon age element. So if something doesn't sound right, that's why.**

**Now, I know at the start of the Blight, Carver and Bethany are 18. What I don't know is how old Hawke is. I know he/she isn't much older than the twins so for my sake, I'm making Hawke 19.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

-000-

_Summary:_

_There are those who struggle against destiny, and yet achieve only an early grave. There are those who flee destiny, only to have it swallow them whole. And there are who who embrace destiny, and do not show their fear. But there is only one who has the power to shatter the chains binding him to his destiny and freeing himself from his fate. The path he now walks will ultimately decide, not only his own, but the fate of those he surrounds himself with, and the fate of the world..._

-000-

The blight was happening. Darkspawn had stormed Lothering and were destroying everything in sight. A group of 4, that based purely on appearance were obviously family, were making their way away from their home as Darkspawn had overrun the place. At the front of the group was a female in modified rouge/mage garb with two daggers on her back(1). She was average height and had short shaggy black hair in a pixie cut with bright amber eyes, pale skin and a curvy/athletic body type with a red smear of war paint across the bridge of her nose. This was Marian Hawke(2), the oldest child of Malcolm and Leandra Hawke. While Hawke was technically a mage, her connection with her magic was rubbish so she instead took up wielding twin daggers. She did have enough control to sometimes augment an element into her attacks.

Close behind her were her younger twin siblings. The first was another female about the same height as her sister with the same pale skin tone but with a slimmer build. She had shoulder length curly black hair and soft brown eyes. This was Bethany Hawke. She was the middle child and wielded a mage's staff as she was the only 'accomplished' mage in the family. Next was the only male heir and youngest child of the Hawke clan, Carver. Like his sisters he had pale skin and black hair but had light blue eyes like his mother. Unlike his sisters, Carver was the tallest of the three siblings and heavily muscled, more than likely due to wielding a great sword as he was the only 'normal' one of the three as he would often say.

Bringing up the rear was the Matriarch of the Hawke clan, Leandra Hawke nee' Amell. Leandra, while being in her 50's(3), could easily pass for her oldest daughter's twin. The only thing that truly told her age was her hair as it had gone from the black of her youth to grey. She had blue eyes like Carver and stood as tall as her daughters.

The family of four had fled the outskirts where the family farm resided and into the rocky terrain that surrounded Lothering. They managed to take down the few Darkspawn that got in their way. During a brief moment of rest, the family planned their next move. After some talk, Leandra suggested Kirkwall. Thou Marian and Bethany were reluctant, considering the number of Templar's in Kirkwall, the family agreed and were on their way again, heading to Gwaren where they could take a ship to Kirkwall.

After encountering more Darkspawn, the family met 2 new allies of circumstance, Aveline Vallen, a former soldier in the kings army, and her husband Sir Wesley. What had Marian and Bethany on edge was that Wesley was a Templar. Due to Wesley's injury, he reluctantly agreed to a truce and the now group of six kept moving. Adding Aveline's sword to their arsenal proved helpful as they ran into many more Darkspawn as the group continued their way to Gwaren. As they were making their way to a large open area, they all heard the familiar screeching of Darkspawn. Reading their weapon's they all ran into the area and to their infinite shock, they found no Darkspawn in the immediate area. Looking around, they saw a Darkspawn army further up a hill on a large arena size rock formation, they weren't alone however as they had surrounded a lone figure. They couldn't make out much of the figure other than they were wearing something with a lot of red. The group got closer to see what was happening.

When they were close enough to see without drawing attention to themselves, they saw that the figure was tall and obviously male by body type alone. From the bottom up, he was wearing black open-toed sandal-boots with black baggy pants tucked into them. His upper body was completely hidden under a red robe with long sleeves that covered his hands. His face was hidden behind a red swirl mask with two eye holes in it(4). All they could tell was the man had spiky black hair. They saw the man was fighting the Darkspawn with some type of black rod that extended through his sleeve.

They watched as the rod, that must have been sharper than they realized, pierced through the Darkspawn army like it was paper. The masked man was killing Darkspawn left and right before he suddenly threw the rod, skewering several Darkspawn before it suddenly vanished. Suddenly his hands, that were covered with black gloves, came through his sleeves and clapped together before he quickly pulled them apart as another, longer rod appeared. This one however was different as it resembled a monks staff with a gold staff head with six rings inside. Flipping it over, a blade suddenly burst from the blunt end, turning the staff into a scythe. Expertly twirling it, the masked man cut down the Darkspawn.

Aveline and Carver were impressed with his skill's, however, it was what he did next that got Bethany and Marian's attention. One of the Darkspawn came up behind him, but before it could strike, the man backflipped behind the approaching Darkspawn and when he landed, he grabbed its head in his hand. While they were to far away to see what exactly happened, they could sense the pull on the fade signifying magic being used. The next thing they knew, the man kicked the Darkspawn into a group of others as he jumped away in a spin, using his scythe as a propeller, as the Darkspawn he kicked exploded.

The group watching seem to come out of there thoughts at the explosion and charged forward to give the masked mage a hand.

-000-

_'Where the blighted hell did all these Darkspawn come from?!'_ The masked man though irritably as he had been slaying this army of Darkspawn for ten minutes now and it was quickly becoming tedious. All he was trying to do was pass through Lothering as quickly as possible. The man had sensed two familiar presence in or near Lothering and while he wouldn't mind seeing one of the people again, the other one was who he'd rather avoid. He was almost out of Lothering when these undead bastard came out of nowhere. If he was counting right, he had killed just under 100 of them... scratch that, there went number 100.

Finally it seemed the numbers were wearing down when suddenly he could hear more fighting close by. Looking over, he saw another group of people had entered the battle. 3 women and 1 male. He looked behind them and saw two more people keeping their distance. One was an older woman and the other... The masked man's eyes narrowed in anger as he saw the last member of the small group was a Templar. He quickly calmed down when he saw the nasty wound on his arm. Seeing the blood that was leaking from him, he looked behind him and saw a trail of blood from where they must have come from. _'How is he still alive?'_ He thought until he looked closer and saw the man's skin and eyes showing signs of turning a pale white and in that moment he realized that the Templar was infected with the taint, and with no Grey-Warden's around, he would surely have to die. _'Good riddance.'_ He thought with grim satisfaction before focussing back on the task at hand.

Between the 5 warriors the remaining Darkspawn that the masked man was fighting were quickly dealt with. The 4 that had just joined the battle made to put their weapon's away when the masked man called out to them "**Stay on your guard, this battle is not over yet!**" He called out, his voice distorted from his mask. The others kept their weapon's out, but looked strangely at the masked man.

_'What's he talking about? There aren't anymore Darkspawn here.'_ Was the collective thought between the group of six.

No sooner had that collective thought gone through all their head did the ground begin to shake. After a few seconds they all heard the sound of stomping. Looking to where the stomping was coming from, the group of six all widened their eyes as they saw another group of Darkspawn approach. The Darkspawn however weren't what put the stupefied looks on their faces, it was the ogre that was charging up. Everyone quickly moved out of the way.

-000-

The ogre looked around before its beady eyes landed on Bethany who was standing defensively in front of her mother. Having nowhere to run, Bethany fired a fireball at it. This seemed to anger the ogre more than wound it as it reached down to grab Bethany. Time slowed down for the Hawke family. They all just knew that if that ogre grabbed her, Bethany was going to die, yet they all froze knowing they couldn't do anything. Just as the ogre was about to close it's hand around her, there was a poofing sound, followed by a swishing sound in the air and the ogre suddenly roared out in pain as its arm had been severed at the shoulder while Bethany and Leandra were nowhere to be found.

It wasn't until there was another poofing sound did Bethany and Leandra reappear as they were under the arm and over the shoulder of the masked man respectively. Marian had released a breath she didn't know she holding. There they were, safe from harm with the masked man who she now owed for saving her mother and sister. Looking at her brother, she saw he was extremely wary. Not all that surprising, he never was fond of mages. She was brought back when she remembered that there was an ogre that was now extremely pissed off in the area.

The ogre looked to the masked man and with it's little brain power seemed to realize that was the one to cause him harm. Letting out a beastly roar, it charged at the man. The masked man, after setting down the girl and her mother, looked toward the ogre to see it running after him. He stood up straight while behind his mask unknown to all those around, his eyes glowed.

The others saw the man was standing still and were about to call out to him to move until they saw a strange blue flame erupt around his body and what looked like a rib cage formed in the flames. The ogre saw this and looked like it was trying to slow down when a blue skeletal arm reached out of the flames grabbed the ogres remaining arm to keep it where it was. Three more arms came out and grabbed the ogre's legs and its head. The ogre was lifted from the ground and while no one could really see it, the masked man tightened his hold his scythe and the arms suddenly crushed the body parts they were holding leaving an ogre body with no arms, legs or a head to hit the ground with a wet thud. The brutal scene made the members of the group with softer stomachs, namely Bethany and Leandra to nearly vomit.

The masked man flipped his scythe around so the staff end was up. The blade disappeared turning the weapon back into the monk's staff. He took a deep breath before he fell to one knee. Marian who had been walking toward the masked man to thank him for saving her sister and mother sped up when she saw him drop to one knee. When she reached him, she knelt down to his level, placing one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

The masked man turned his hollow masked gaze upon her and while she didn't show it, Marian shuddered a bit on the inside when she couldn't see his eyes through the mask. "**I am fine, thank you. That particular magic is powerful and I haven't got it completely mastered yet.**" His distorted voice explained as he stood up. It was then the others arrived. Leandra and Bethany looked grateful like Marian, Aveline's face was blank so her thoughts were unknown, Carver and Wesley however looked ill at eased. This man wielded a powerful magic that ruthlessly ripped apart a troll.

"Who are you, mage?" Wesley said in a harsh voice to hopefully hide how frightened he was of this man. He however couldn't hide the involuntary flinch he suffered when the man looked his way with his hollowed gaze that seemed to pierce him.

"**Mind your tongue Templar! I'm having a hard enough time restraining myself from killing you where you stand. And in your current condition, you have no authority to be barking demands to me.**" The man said, his distorted voice making his angered tone all the more vicious.

Wesley looked like he was about to say more but was quickly silence by Aveline. "Wesley enough, if this man was a threat, he wouldn't have saved lady Leandra and her daughter." She said harshly, effectively cowing her husband. She turned to the masked man. "Forgive my husband Serrah, he is injured and acting out because of it."

"**Hmph, I can certainly see who has the brains in this marriage.**" He commented getting a small smirk from Aveline and a glare from Wesley. "**My identity can be given later. Right now, we must go before more Darkspawn arrive.**" He said.

The others agreed, some reluctantly. They all made to leave the area, however it would seem they waited to long as Darkspawn flooded the area. "Flames, we're to late!" Aveline said. The others were inclined to agree.

The five fighters formed a type of semi circle while Wesley and Leandra were behind them. It was then the discouraging situation potentially got worse as they were backed to a rock wall, they all heard a beastial roar from directly above them. Looking up, the group of 6 had varying looks of awe and fear on there faces as they saw a High Dragon looking down at them from its perch. The masked man's face however, had it been visible, would show an annoyed visage. _'Shit, just who I was trying to avoid.' _ He thought bitterly.

The Dragon suddenly spread its wings and flew down from its perch and proceeded to torch the Darkspawn army. It circled the area then landed in the middle of them before tearing apart all the remaining Darkspawn. With the Darkspawn vanquished, the Dragon turned it's attention to the 7 others in the area and seemed to zero in on the masked man. Suddenly, in a flash of light, the Dragon vanished, and in its place was a woman in armor. While her face showed her to be advanced in years, her body was strong and limber.

The armor on her feet clinked when she walked, and she walked up to the group. "Well, well, well, what have we got here?" She said mostly to herself as she walked up to the masked man. She examined him for a moment before she gained a smile. "How long has it been since we've last seen each other?"

"**Not long enough.**" Was his annoyed reply.

The woman feigned hurt. "Aw now you know it hurts me when you say things like that." She said before she chuckled. "I do hope you aren't wearing that mask to try and fool me. Even if I can't see your face I know it's you, you stink of your father." She said.

The man growled. "**Don't act like you don't know why I wear this.**" He said, it was clear he was getting angry.

"Yes, yes, because of your brother. I actually saw him not to long ago, and I have a feeling I will see him again soon. However that is neither here nor there, since we are in the wilderness and no where near civilization, take off that mask, let grandma see that handsome face." The woman said.

Marian, who had been standing next to the masked man, was listening to what these two were saying. The way the man sounded, he didn't like this woman, but according to her, he was her grandson. Her thoughts were put to the back of her head when she saw the man reach up to his face to remove his mask. She was truly curious as to what was behind it. Se held her breath when he grabbed it and slowly pulled it off. She had been expecting a scar of some sort, perhaps a nasty burn or some type of disfigurement. She realized with a blush that what she was expecting and what she got were two very different things.

The man had no scar or burn or any disfigurement, he was perfectly fine. His face was angular with not an ounce of baby fat. He had these strange marks on his cheeks that looked like whiskers and his forehead was covered with wrappings. But to Marian, it was his eyes that caught her attention. They were a dazzling amethyst purple with a ring in them. All in all, she thought he was very handsome.

"Happy now?" He asked the woman annoyed.

The woman examined him for a moment. "You don't just stink like your father, you look like him too. But at least you inherited my daughters eyes. It is good to see you again... Naruto."

-000-

1. She has the mage outfit she starts in at the beginning of the game but with the rouge blades. (I'm not talking about the fib story that Varric started telling at the beginning.)

2. Default female Hawke with amber eyes.

3. No idea how old Leandra actually is, if someone know's let me know and I'll change it.

4. Picture Tobi/Obito's mask but red with two eye holes.

-000-

**That's a wrap. Ch. 1 is done. **

**I pulled an all nighter finishing this up. I hope I made this starting chapter entertaining enough and made the end suspenseful. **

**Bet your all wondering who Naruto's parent's are. You'll never guess. If you want to know really badly and don't mind spoilers PM me. But if you can be patient, it will be revealed in Ch. 2... or at least his mom will for sure, not sure about his dad yet. Anyway...**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow.**

**TTFN**


	2. Act 1:Sail to Kirkwall

**Hey guys, Jaykid1 here and I must say, wow, I don't think I've got so many favorites and Follows for the first chapter on a story. Would like some more Reviews though.**

**Time to answer questions:**

**Mzr90: Sorry no harem, maybe a couple side pairings but it will be Hawke/Naruto.**

**HOLLOWGTH: I do plan to have a brief cameo in Inquisition and I do know about DA:O. No Naruto is not Morgan and the Warden's Son. Though Kieran will make an appearance in the story. As for if the Warden is Cousland or Amell... you can choose.**

**I have a question's for my readers. I have one more story on my mind that I want to right out but I'm not sure if I should do it. The idea is a Saint's Row story that I've wanted to do since I started Fanfiction but I stopped myself because it always seemed like a stupid idea, but I said the same thing about a few of my other stories and they turned out being well liked. So I ask, should I do it?**

**I feel I should describe my Hawke's personality, since the great creator's of this game made it so you decide Hawke's personality. My Hawke is an apostate mage who fights like a rouge since she has poor use of her magic (For now anyway wink wink). Her family moved around a lot due to her and her sister. When Carver went off to join the royal army, She and Bethany stayed home with there mother while also training together. Marian helped Bethany with fighting while Bethany helped her with magic. So basically she's closer to Beth than she is Carver... but what else is new. Hawke is a usually witty and understanding but won't hesitate to kill someone that harms someone she cares about. For more intimate details about her... If you people really want to know those Inbox me.**

**There is a Poll on my profile for this story. It's very important so please vote on it. Details are at the bottom AN.**

**Now that that's out of the way, on with the story.**

-000-

Marian Hawke was inside a boat leaning on a beam thinking about the deal she made with Flemeth in exchange for leading her family away from the Darkspawn. Looking around, she sees Bethany sitting close to their mother with Carver not to far away. Both siblings were taking not so subtle glances at Naruto. Aveline was off to the side with her arms folded while looking out a window into the horizon sadly. Naruto himself was sitting away from the group with his legs crossed and his monks staff across his lap. His facial expression could not be seen as his mask was back on his face.

Marian stared at him as she thought about how this rag tag little group came to be.

**FLASHBACK...**

"It is good to see you Naruto." The woman said with a smile that seemed more sinister than gleeful.

The now named Naruto snorted. "You'll have to forgive me grandmother but I cannot say the same."

The woman snorted in a very similar way, unknowingly confirming her relation to Naruto to the others watching the interaction. "Is that anyway to talk to your grandmother, especially since I saved your life all those years ago."

Saying this seemed to annoy Naruto more as his eyes narrowed to slits. "Don't pretend like you saved me out of the goodness of your heart witch. You only saved me so I would owe you later. There is always a catch for your generosity." He said.

That got a true frown from the woman. "Despite what you may believe, I didn't just save you so you would owe me. Despite my darling Kaguya conceiving you and your brother with that bastard Demon Madara, you are still my grandson. You owing me a favor is just a bonus." She said, unaware of the red flag that went off in the others heads at the mentioning of a demon.

Naruto huffed before putting his mask back on. "**Why are you here, Flemeth?**"

The now named Flemeth smiled that unnerving smile again. "The time has come for you to repay your debt to me. Come, I'll explain it as we walk." She said as she turned to leave with Naruto following behind.

"Wait!" Bethany said walking forward. "You can't just leave us here."

Flemeth paused in her steps. "Can I not?" She said as she slowly turned to regard the others present. "I slaughtered this group of Darkspawn for you so you are safe... for the moment. Is that not enough?"

Marian smiled. "You could show me that trick of yours, that looks useful." She said.

Flemeth laughed. "I daresay it is! Such a clever tongue, for a mage." Flemeth said, having sensed the magic in Marian. "Tell me clever child: how do you intend to outrun the blight?"

Carver was the one who answered. "We're going to Kirkwall, in the Free marches."

"Kirkwall? My, but that is quite the voyage you plan. So far... simply to escape the Darkspawn." Flemath said,

"Any better suggestions? I hear the Deep Roads are vacant now." Marian said sarcastically.

Flemeth laughed loudly at this, and though no one could tell, Naruto smirked under his mask. "Oh, you I like!" She said before she mumbled something under her breath then turned toward the horizon with a contemplative look on her face. "Is it fate or chance. I can never decide." She said as she looked at Naruto, who was off to the side waiting for her, for a brief moment. She smiled then turned back to the others. "It appears fortune smiles on us both today. I may be able to help you yet."

Marian was about to agree until she remembered what Naruto said earlier. "There's a catch, isn't there?"

Flemeth snorted. "Of course there's a catch, life is a catch, I suggest you catch it while you can."

"Maybe, we shouldn't trust her." Bethany said.

"We don't even know what she is." Carver said wary. He was eying Naruto suspiciously as well as Flemeth.

"I know what she is." Aveline said from her spot next to a downed Wesley. He had fallen at some point during Flemeth's talk with Naruto. "The Witch of the Wilds."

Flemeth shrugged. "Some call me that. Also Flemeth, Ahsa' bellanar, an 'old hag who talks too much!'. She said with a slight chuckle.

"**Gee, imagine that**." Naruto said in his masked voice. Marian despite the situation smiled.

Flemeth ignored him. "Does it matter, I offer you this, I will get you and your group past the horde. In exchange, you'll help my grandson with a simple delivery to a place not far from destination. Would you do this for a 'Witch of the Wilds'?"

Marian looked unsure. Looking at Naruto, she couldn't tell what his thoughts were behind that mask. Looking over her shoulder at the others, she asked. "Should we trust her?"

Aveline spoke up. "Wesley is injured, we'll never escape the Darkspawn."

"If you need to, leave me behind." Wesley said from his place on the ground.

"No!" Aveline said shooting that idea down. "I said I would drag you out of here, and I meant it."

"What exactly is a 'Witch of the Wilds'?" Marian asked.

"A chasind legend. Witches that steal children." Aveline answered.

"Bah, as if I had nothing better to do." Flemeth scoffed.

"So you're an apostate."

"Yes, we have so much in common." Flemeth said.

"Exactly how much trouble will this delivery be?" Marian asked.

"About as much trouble as me saving your life not 5 minutes ago."

"Fairpoint." Marian admitted.

Flemeth chuckled. "If you knew my daughter, you'd know how seldom I hear that."

"**That's because aunt Morrigan knows you're crazy.**" Naruto commented.

Flemeth shrugged that little insult off. "Everyone in our family is a little crazy."

"I guess we don't have much choice." Marian conceded.

"We never do." Flemeth said before turning to Naruto. "Come child, I can explain your debt to the both of you." She said as Naruto walked over and stood next to Marian. "There is a clan of Dalish elves that reside in the mountains just outside Kirkwall. You need to deliver this amulet to their Keeper, Marethari." She said handing a bronze amulet to Naruto. "When the amulet shines gold, you'll know it's time. Do this, and both your debts to me will be repaid."

Naruto stared at the amulet in his hand and could sense a small part of Flemeth inside of it(1). He knew her well enough to know that Flemeth always had a plan for something or other. He also knew that there was a reason she sought him out now of all times. Then he remembered what she said about seeing his brother soon. "**This has something to do with Menma, doesn't it? That's why you sought me out isn't it?**"

Flemeth looked at him for a moment then chuckled. "You always did catch on quick. Yes, this amulet is my insurance on the slight chance that Menma tries to kill me." She said. Marian looked very confused but chose to ask later. "Before I take you anywhere however, there is another matter..." Flemeth trailed off as she looked to Wesley.

Everyone followed her gaze and zeroed in on Wesley. Aveline saw this and stood in defense of her husband. "No! Leave him alone!" She said.

Naruto was the one to step forward. "**I am sorry Madam, but your husband has the taint in his blood. It is too late for him.**"

Aveline got in his masked face. "You lie!"

Naruto raised his hands in a placating manner. "**I wish I were. With that wound on him continuing to spill blood, his heart is pumping faster to compensate for the blood loss. Sadly it is only pumping more tainted blood into his system, causing the change to take place faster. I'm sorry but he is maybe minutes away from changing completely.**" He said.

Aveline didn't want to believe him but it was Wesley's voice that drove it home for her. "He's right Aveline. I can feel the corruption inside of me."

"What is this taint or corruption you two are referring too?" Marian asked as she and her family were confused.

Naruto turned to them. "**The taint of the Darkspawn is what is referred to when a Darkspawns blood get's inside a person, it slowly spreads through a person's bloodstream, and when get's all the way through, that person becomes a Darkspawn.**" He explained to her and her family.

"Is there no cure?" She asked.

Flemeth spoke this time. "There are two that I know of. One would be to become a Grey Warden."

"And they all died at Ostagar." Aveline said sadly.

"Not all, but the last are beyond your reach."

"And the other cure." Marian asked.

Flemeth smirked before motioning to Naruto. "He's standing right here." She said.

Everyone immediately turned to him. Aveline looked extremely hopeful. Naruto himself glared harshly at Flemeth through his mask. "**You're getting some sick pleasure from this aren't you? You know he too far gone for me to save him.**" He said, his anger clear in his voice.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Aveline said grasping his arm almost desperately.

Naruto gazed at her through his mask and sighed. "**All I can do now is make his passing as comfortable as possible. I'm sorry.**" He said as he hung his head. He may have hated Templars, but if his wife was so desperate to save him, he must have been a good man. And above all else, Naruto respected good men.

Aveline hung her head as well. She lowered her arm from Naruto and stepped aside. Naruto moved forward toward Wesley and kneeled next to him. He reached up to his mask and took it off. The man at least deserved to see the face of the man who was going to kill him. "Thank you." Wesley said.

Naruto sighed. "Close your eyes, think of... happier times." He said as he place his right hand on top of Wesley's armored chest, right above his heart. Wesley did as he was told and closed his eyes. He thought of the happiest day of his life, the day Aveline decided to marry him. When Naruto saw him smile, he sent a burst of magic into chest, crushing his heart, and killing Wesley instantly. He died with a peaceful smile on his face. Naruto put his mask back on and and wave his hand over a section of the ground and suddenly a hole appeared in the ground. Naruto lifted Wesley into his arms and carried him to the hole where he placed him inside and buried him. Placing his hand on the grave, another burst of magic imbedded the Templar crest into it.

Standing up, he turned and walked toward Flemeth. On the way he walked up to Aveline, who had her back to him and was shaking slightly. He placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment before he went toward Flemeth.

"That was surprisingly nice of you, all things considered." Flemeth said.

"**While it's no secret that I hate Templars, I know a good man when I see one.**" He said as he walked off.

No more was said. Flemeth motioned for the others to follow her as she led the group safely to Gwaren.

**Flashback End...**

That was nearly a week ago, and they still had another week to go before they reached Kirkwall. Marian couldn't wait to get off this boat and stretch her legs.

"**Do you need something?**" A distorted voice said taking her from her thoughts.

"What?" She said as she looked at Naruto whose head was turned toward her.

"**You've been staring at me for the last half hour. I'd ask if there was something on my face, but we all know there is.**" He said, the amusement in his voice not hidden by the distortion.

Marian blushed lightly and puffed her cheeks. Naruto chuckled at her when another voice spoke up. "Excuse me er.. Serrah..." Bethany started, unsure of what to call him.

"**Oh that's right, it's been a week and I've yet to introduce myself, how rude of me. My name is Naruto Uchitsuki(2).**" Naruto said introducing himself.

"Serrah Naruto, I've been meaning to ask about something your grandmother said, but..." Bethany trailed off, not knowing how to continue and not wanting to offend this man.

Naruto chuckled. "**Let me guess, you wish to know what the old witch meant when she called my father a demon right?**" At her hesitant nod, he leaned back against the support beam behind him. "**She meant exactly what she said. My father was a demon.**" At her confused look, he elaborated. "**As a mage, I'm sure you know about the fade and the demon's that reside there. What you were probably never aware of was that deep in the fade resides very powerful demons, demons that the one's people usually meet hail as gods. My father is one of those demons. These demon's can take on the form of humans and leave the fade whenever they wish. But they must return at some point so as not to lose their power.**" He explained.

Bethany, Marian and Leandra look taken aback by his explanation. To know that there were demons so powerful that they could come and go from the fade whenever they wanted was astonishing to say the least. Carver on the other hand wasn't as astonished as the females of his family.

"So what, you're some kind of abomination." Carver said harshly.

"Carver!" Leandra scolded her son.

Naruto examined Carver for a moment. "**For someone who has siblings that are mages, you show a considerable amount of animosity toward anything to do with magic or the fade.**" He said much to Carver's annoyance. "**To answer your question, no I am not an abomination, at least, not in the sense you think. My kind is referred to as a Hanyou, or half-demon.**"

"Half-demon?" Aveline asked as she now wanted to know more about this man they were traveling with.

"**Yes, I am the son of a demon father and a human mother.**" He explained.

It was quiet for a moment as everyone allowed the information to sink in. Finally Marian spoke up with a question of her own. "Why do you wear a mask?" She asked. She had been confused since she first saw his face. The others were curious as well since the only ones that saw it were Marian and Wesley before he died.

Naruto traced his mask with his finger. "**I wear this because of my older twin brother Menma, as he shares my face. Menma has a... knack for trouble and I've run into several instances where some of the people who want him dead come after me since we look exactly alike. But now that I think about, he hasn't been to Kirkwall that I know of, so I suppose I have no reason to wear this mask any longer.**" He said as he removed his mask and revealed his face for everyone to see. "Despite my demonic heritage, as you can see, I can easily pass for human."

The reactions varied. Aveline and Leandra would admit he was handsome if not younger than they expected. Marian blushed lightly when she saw his eye's seemed to glow lightly. Bethany's whole face was red. Carver didn't care what he looked like, he was still a demon.

"How old are you?" Aveline asked.

Naruto smirked. "22."

Marian perked up, he was only 3 years her senior and yet he was so powerful. Was this the power of a demon.

Before more could be asked, Naruto's eyes suddenly widened and he pulled something out of his robe. Everyone looked in his hands and saw the bronze amulet was now glowing gold. Naruto was the only one who truly knew the significance of this. Looking out the small window of the boat he had one thought. _'Menma, what have you done?'_

-000-

The Kocari Wilds (10 minutes ago)...

Flemeth was waiting outside of her hut. She had a feeling that Morrigan would hire someone to kill her. That was the only way for Morrigan to ger her hands on Flemeth's Grimoire. She knew whoever she sent wouldn't stop her. What she didn't know was that their was someone else close by that wanted her head. Flemeth didn't even know she wasn't alone anymore until a voice spoke up. "**Hello, grandmother.**" A dark distorted voice said from behind her.

Whirling around and looking up, Flemeth saw a person with black spiky hair with a white animal mask and a black cloak with fur lining the collar look down on her from her hut. The staff he carried with the top that looked like a 'C' told her exactly who this was. "Menma, I had a feeling I would see you again. To what do I owe the honor?"

Menma chuckled darkly. "**I just need one thing from you grandmother...**" He trailed off as he formed a dark orb in hand with a ring around it. "**I need you to die!**" He said as he threw the orb at her.

Flemeth quickly moved as the resulting explosion that occurred when orb hit the ground would have badly injured her. "Foolish boy." She said as she suddenly glowed and became a High Dragon.

Menma shook his head. "**Just because you've become a dragon, doesn't mean you can stop me. I've surpassed you long ago.**" He said as he started to transform.

Flemeth experienced an emotion she hadn't felt in years as she stared at the creature that stood just a bit taller than she in this form. It occurred to her that she had grossly underestimated how strong her grandchildren were. She tried to flee by taking to the air but Menma in this new form quickly closed the distance and bit into her neck with his sharp fangs and dropped her to the ground. Flemeth was eternally happy that she found Naruto when she did as Menma chose this moment to bite down and tear her head off.

Menma changed back to his human for before placing his left hand on Flemeth's body and absorbed the remaining magic from the corpse.

"**Soon, my conquest will begin.**" He said as he vanished.

Moments later, a Grey Warden and a small group of others arrived to get Flemeth's Grimoire only to find a dead High Dragon.

-000-

1. Any Harry potter fans make the connection between the amulet and a horcrux?

2. A mix of Uchiha and Ootutsuki.

-000-

**That's ch. 2. Hope you guys like it.**

**The Poll is on what Naruto and Menma's demon form should be.**

**A. 9 Tailed Fox**

**B. 10 Tailed Wolf**

**C. Dragon**

**Go on my profile and vote.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow**

**TTFN**


	3. Act 1:Revelations

**Hey everyone, Jaykid1 here with another chapter of DoT. I'm shocked with how popular the story became in such a short time. According to reviews, there are a few people curious about Menma's goal. Normally I'd say if you want to know PM me, but for the moment I want to see if anyone can guess what Menma plans to do. Also, I hope you all realized that the staff's Naruto and Menma have are the two sides of the sage's staff from Naruto. **

**I'm shutting the poll down exactly 48 hours after this chapter is posted because I will need the animal chosen for Ch 4. 38 people voted and so far it looks like there's a clear winner. Of those 38 people, 7 voted for 9 Tailed Fox, 12 voted for Dragon and 19 voted for 10 Tailed Wolf. Even if I was counting the reviews (Which I'm not) of the the people that said fox or dragon, Wolf is still in the lead. Better hurry and vote you people that don't want wolf. But if you leave a comment with a good enough reason as to why I should choose that answer, I may count it toward the poll.**

**BTW, I changed my mind, the Warden is Aedan Cousland, the same one from the DA:O sacred ashes trailer. Also, Morrigan will be slightly OOC than her canon counterpart. Oh and before I forget, I'm not sure if it's mentioned anywhere but in this, Flemeth is Morrigan's true mother. **

**Now it's unknown how old Morrigan is but in this story she's not much older than Menma and Naruto, to make this easier on myself, Morrigan will be 28, making her only 6 years older than the boys.**

-000-

Warden's Camp outside Kocari Wilds...

Morrigan was a nervous wreck. She had just requested her companion... friend... lover... whatever he was to her to kill her mother and get her true Grimoire from her. The reason she was so nervous was because she knew how powerful her mother was, not to mention the old woman could become a dragon, which Morrigan forgot to warn her... something or other and his companions about. Maker she was frustrated, years of locking her emotions away and in the span of a month, that man had broken through and made her care for him and his well being. She loved him and she hated it. Her sister was a powerful mage, maybe more powerful than their mother. She fell in love and look what it got her, she was dead now.

Kaguya would always say that her love was what gave her power, but if that was true, then she would be here helping her with these bothersome thoughts like she used to when she was a child(1). Kaguya swore she would always be there for her and Morrigan counted on her to comfort her whenever their mother was being unnecessarily cruel to her. That all changed when she ran away with that demon, leaving Morrigan alone with their crazy mother. What made it worst was that she didn't even say goodbye.

"Why didn't you take me with you, Kaguya?" She asked herself as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"**Feeling sentimental?**" A dark distorted voice said from behind her.

Startled, Morrigan whirled around and saw a masked man with spiky black hair with a staff with a 'C' head. "Who, who are you?" She said going for her staff.

"**You wound me auntie, don't you recog**nize your nephew?" The figure said as he removed his mask, revealing himself to Morrigan.

Seeing the face of her nephew, Naruto, Morrigan almost dropped her guard but tensed up again when she realized something was wrong. For starters the eyes looking back at her were not the dazzling purple of her sister, but a menacing crimson and the pupil was slit dangerously. The other thing that told her this wasn't Naruto was the sinister smile on his face, showing off his sharpened teeth. But what really had her question the identity of the person standing in front of her was the individuals bare forehead, where a blood red third eye with 3 ripples and 9 tomoe stared back at her. Naruto always kept his forehead covered. Morrigan backed away warily when realization slammed into her. "M-Menma."

Menma's sinister smile got bigger. "Let me guess, you thought I was Naruto didn't you. I heard you and he were at the very least civil with one another. Still blaming us for mother 'leaving' you behind?"

"H-how did you..." Morrigan started.

Menma held out a book. "It's all in Grandmother's Grimoire." He said.

Morrigan's eye widened when she saw the real Grimoire in his hands. "How did you get that?"

She shivered involuntarily when his smile turned cruel. It was easy to obtain, when I tore off Flemeth's head." Morrigan now felt fear grip her. She looked Menma over and saw he didn't have a scratch on him. She knew Flemeth would have fought back but if he had the Grimoire, then she must have been killed. And if he killed Flemeth, than she knew he could kill her in an instant if he truly wanted to. She suddenly wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't move. Menma looked back down at the book. "Quite an interesting read really. It had a lot to say about mother and why Grandmother hated father so much. But what I found most interesting is what it said pertaining to you and what she planned for you." He said. That caught Morrigan's attention. Menma caught the interest in her eye. "You want this do you? Tell ya what, you give me the other Grimoire that I know you have and I'll give you this one. Sound like a fair trade does it not?"

Morrigan reached into the pack attached to her hip and pulled out the Grimoire that was useless to her. There were powerful spells in this book. While she could not use them, giving them to Menma didn't seem like a good idea. "What do you want it for?"

A frown now marred his face. "Tis none of your business what I want it for. I am trying to be nice, but if you prefer, I could take it from your corpse instead?" He said as he flipped his staff as the blunt end became a sword halberd. "Either way I will have that book."

_'Well that makes my choice easier.'_ She thought as she held the book out to Menma who gladly took it while giving her the one he pilfered from Flemeth's cottage.

"There now, **was that so hard.**" He said as he put his mask back on and changed his weapon back into a staff. "**Until we meet again auntie.**" He said as he vanished in a swirl that seem to originate from his forehead.

When he was gone, Morrigan fell to her knee's. She hadn't realized that the entire time she was in his presence, she was shaking. Looking to the book in her hands, she opened the book and began reading. What she would soon learn was that everything that she thought she knew about her sister and everything that Flemeth taught her was wrong.

Four Hours Later...

Aedan Cousland had just returned to camp with his companions. He had promised Morrigan he would kill her mother to stop the mad witch from taking her body to extend her life and to get her true Grimoire. Unfortunately, not only did he and his companions not get the Grimoire, they also found no sight of Flemeth. All they had found was a dead High Dragon and Flemeth's ransacked hut.

Aedan, without his armor, was heading toward Morrigan's tent which was away from the others as she prefered her privacy, which helped with their amorous activity's. He'd admit that while he'd do something like this for any of his comrades, Morrigan was a special case. To everyone else she was rude, sarcastic and sometimes cruel, but to him, she was a tad bit nicer. He was probably the only one to see her for what was on the inside, which was a kind and caring individual. Of course with being raised by Flemeth, he couldn't blame her for locking her feelings away. He really wasn't looking forward to her reaction.

When he got to her tent, he found her outside on her knees while clutching something to her chest. Noticing her shaking a bit, he grew a bit concerned. "Morrigan?" When she turned her head to him, he was incredibly shocked to see that she had tears streaming down her face. "Morrigan! What happ..." He was cut off as she was suddenly on her feet and in his arms with her head buried in his chest. Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He could hear her mumbling something that sounded like 'she left to protect me', but he didn't know who she was talking about. All he could do was hold the woman he loved and never mention this to the others when she calmed down less Morrigan kill him very painfully.

-000-

Kirkwall (one week later)...

After two weeks at sea, stuffed in a boat with some of the rudest and smelliest of Ferelden's finest, the ragtag group consisting of the Hawke family, Aveline and Naruto finally reached Kirkwall. During the week at sea where he introduced himself, Naruto actually made friends with the females of the group, more so with Marian, who he discovered prefered being called by her family name. It didn't surprise him that the other male in their little group remained petulant when it regarded him. He didn't understand how someone with a mage for a father and siblings could be so closed-minded about the mystical, but that was none of his business(2). What did surprise him was that Aveline so was friendly to him. He did technically kill her husband yet she didn't hold it against him, not that he was complaining mind you.

When the ship docked, the group of six was amongst the first off. Naruto looked around and noticed something, this wasn't the docks. "So this is the Gallows." He said getting looks from everyone but Leandra. Seeing the looks he explained. "Kirkwall doesn't have a Circle of Magi, so they keep their Circle mages locked away here, in the same places they kept the slaves of old. Tch, city of chains indeed, it's disgusting." He said, giving his opinion that Marian and Bethany enthusiastically agreed to.

The group continued on toward the entrance to the city when Aveline saw the guards. "There not letting anyone into the city."

"What? That can't be." Leandra replied.

"It's true. Look at them all." Aveline pointed to the guards that were keeping people back.

"Are we really surprised? Everyone's fleeing the Darkspawn. Just as we are." Carver said.

"And they would throw us back to the wolfs, unbelieveable!" Aveline spoke up, voicing her outrage.

"T'is totally believable. They don't want filthy refugee's stinking up there 'perfect' city." Naruto said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Hmph, I'm only surprised they let us dock." Marian said.

Leandra spoke up now. "We need to find Gamlen. Our family has always been highly regarded in Kirkwall. He can do something, I'm sure of it."

"Lets hope he recieved your letter." Bethany said.

Aveline looked at the line of guards and saw a man in charge. "The guards seem to be reporting to that man there. We should speak with him."

After speaking with the admittedly shitty guard, they were directed to someone who they could talk too about getting into the city. After walking into the square, they saw who they assumed to be Captain Ewald, the man they had to talk too. However, he was surrounded by a bunch of angry mercenaries. Naruto walked up to Bethany and placed his hand on her shoulder getting her attention. "If a fight breaks out, you should keep back. The last thing we need is for you to be using your magic here in the Gallows of all places." He said while she reluctantly agreed. Bethany didn't like the idea of sitting back and watching while everyone else fought.

"Let us through you flaming blighter! We're not staying in this pit!" One of the mercenaries said angrily.

"Then get back in your ship and leave. Kirkwall has no more room for refugees." Ewald said.

"The ship's already gone. We paid good coin to get here!" Another mercenary said.

"You and half of Ferelden. There's nothing I can do! The city is full!"

Marian and her group walked forward now. "One of the guards said you were letting in people who had business in the city." She said.

"That's right! We've seen you let lot's of people through!" The first mercenary said.

"Citizens and merchants who make it worth our while." Ewald said to the mercenaires before turning to Hawke's group. "I'll assume that you don't have anymore coin than these gentlemen?"

"And you may just make an ass of yourself. Exactly how much is it to get in?" Naruto asked stepping forward.

"More than you have I'm sure." Ewald said.

Now Naruto was in his face. "That isn't an answer. Don't tell me I don't have enough coin without telling me how much is required. Now lets try this again and this time, try not to be an evasive dick. Who knows, you may find yourself with a few less refugees bothering you. How much do we need to get into the city?" Naruto said.

Ewald was looking this man right in the eye. After a moment he spoke. "Five sovereigns... each."

"See, now was that so hard." Naruto said as he turned back to the others and motioned them to the side. "Okay, good news and bad. Good news I have enough coin. Bad news, I only have enough to send one person in." He said as he allowed this to sink in. "I think we should send Lady Leandra in."

"What? I can't just leave you all here!" Leandra said reluctantly.

"Out of all of us you're the one that use to live here. Once you're inside you should be able to find your brother Gamlen fairly quickly. I doubt we'd be out here that long." Naruto said.

The guard at the gate was still close enough to hear them and recognized the name. "Gamlen? As in Gamlen Amell? I know that name." He said.

Bethany spoke up. "He's a nobleman here in the city."

"Our family has an estate." Carver finished for his twin.

"A nobleman? The only Gamlen Amell I know is a weasel who couldn't rub two coppers together." Ewald said. Noticing the shocked and outraged looks on the four people that were obviously related he continued. "Listen if I see him I'll see him through, but in the meantime I..."

"What! You're gonna let them through?!" One of the mercenaries interrupted.

"I didn't say anything about..." Ewald was cut off again.

"We've been here 4 days, they just got here!" A mercenary complained.

"That's it! We're carving are way out of here! Me-EH!" The mercenary that was the leader was cut off as a scythe whirled around and his head was suddenly rolling on the ground.

The other mercs were so shocked by the sudden death of their leader that they missed Marian and Carver's attacks until three more of them were dead, leaving the archers who finally snapped out of it and went to get distance but two of them were slain by Naruto's scythe while the third and final member got a dagger lodged into his head, courtesy of Marian throwing it.

"Unbelievable." Ewald commented at what he just saw.

Suddenly the asshole guard from before came through. "Captain, are you alright?"

Ewald glared at the fool. "I am no thanks to you. Where is everyone? Go get them. I want this kept under control!" He said as the man ran off. Ewald turned to Naruto and Marian. "You have my thanks. Listen I can't get you into the city, but I overheard your earlier conversation. If you send the lady in, I'll send one of my guards with her to help find Gamlen. Knowing him, at this time he'll either be at the Hanged Man in Lowtown or the Blooming Rose in Hightown." He said.

Marian turned to her mother. "Well mother, it's our best chance." She said.

Leandra sighed. "Very well, I don't like that I'm leaving you all here but I'll try to hurry." She said.

"Then it's settled, the 5 of us will wait here while you find your brother." Naruto said as he walked up to Ewald and gave him 5 sovergians. Ewald waved one of the guardsmen over and sent them inside Kirkwall with Leandra to find Gamlen. Meanwhile, Naruto looked at his other companions and jingled his coin purse. "Anyone hungry, I should have enough to feed us." He said as everyone but Carer moved to a stand.

It was two hours later when an angry Leandra was leading another man, who they could only assume was Gamlen, by the ear toward them. "Everyone meet Gamlen, Gamlen everyone." She said testily. What no one knew was that when she found Gamlen, he was at the Blooming Rose, what she didn't know was that the Blooming Rose was a whore house. It didn't help that as they spoke, Leandra learned that Gamlen had sold the estate. Her outrage extended to her children and Aveline when they discovered that they would have to either become smugglers or mercenary's for a year. After pissing off the Red Iron mercenary group, the group of 5 met with an elf named Athenril and agreed to help her with smuggling.

"Well we're off to an excellent start." Marian said.

"At least we're all together." Bethany commented while Carver remained stoic.

"What do you plan on doing during your stay Naruto?" Marian asked him.

"I don't know yet. Ideally I'd like to get rid of this amulet as soon as possible but something tells me I should wait a while. So I guess I'll just play it by ear." He said smiling at her while she smiled back.

"I just hope this year goes by fast." Aveline said.

-000-

Redcliffe Castle (Eight months later (3))

Aedan and his friend Alister were in the fight of their lives against the Archdemon. Normally if a Grey Warden slayed the Archdemon, its soul would enter the Warden's body and kill them both. But thanks to his lover Morrigan, they performed a ritual where he could slay the Archdemon and live. He apparently had to have a baby with Morrigan. Apparently that was the original reason she was suppose to accompany him and Alistar, to seduce one of them and sire a child with the soul of an old god then disappear to raise it herself, that is until she got a hold of Flemeth's true Grimoire which apparently doubled as a journal. He was still trying to figure out how she got a hold of that.

Apparently she learned that her big sister that left her with their mother years ago actually had full intention of taking Morrigan with her. Sadly Flemeth found out about her plan and cast a curse on Morrigan so that anytime her sister was near her, Morrigan would convulse in agony. Having no choice to leave her behind now, Morrigan's sister left her to protect her. Morrigan also learned how her sister really died.

Learning all this and figuring love wasn't the weakness she once thought it was, Morrigan now had full intention of doing the ritual and raising the child together with Aedan. Considering he had imagined a family with Morrigan a few times before, it wasn't that hard to convince him to go through with it. Aedan and Alister had no idea that there was another person on the castle nearby waiting for the fight to end.

Alister had drove his sword into the Archdemon's leg, causing it to fumble and trip. Aedan approached the Dragon and with a war cry, drove his blade into the beast skull. Suddenly a shock wave pushed both the Wardens back as the Archdemon glowed as it's purple soul shot out of it's body and flew off toward where Aedan knew Morrigan to be before it suddenly stopped and flew back toward them. The two Warden's eyes widened in horror when they saw this, thinking the ritual didn't work, until the soul flew passed them and into the outstretched left hand of a masked figure with spiky black hair and a black robe with fur lining the collar. One the soul was completely absorbed into the figure, they watched as the figure suddenly convulsed as his hair grew down his back and turned white as two horns burst from his head.

"**Yes! Now I am whole!**" The figure said in a dark voice that sent shivers up the two Wardens spine. Before they could do anything, the figure vanished in a swirl. The two friends looked at one another, asking with their eyes if they knew what the hell just happened.

Leaving the castle, they saw the battles had indeed ended and the Darkspawn were in full retreat, so the Archdemon was gone they had won, but just who was the man who absorbed the Archdemon's soul?

-000-

1. Like I said above, it's unknown how old Morrigan is as she looks exactly the same in Inquisition, but Flemeth is centuries old apparently, so it's not crazy to believe that Morrigan could have another sister beside Yavanna. So it's not confusing, Yavanna is the oldest while Kaguya is the middle and Morrigan is the youngest.

2. Que Kermit drinking his tea.

3. I don't know if it was a full year or just under a year when the Archdemon was killed in Origins.

-000-

**That's chapter 3. The Chapters after this will be longer as the story will finally get underway. Things are beginning to heat up in Thedas.**

**Remember people the poll closes in 48 hour. Today is the 14th so that means on the 16th the poll results will be counted with the reviews with a good reason and the animal will be chosen.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow.**

**TTFN**


	4. Act 1:Return of the Witch!

**Hey guys and gals! Jaykid1 here with yet another chapter of DoT. Woo boy, 3 Chapters in and 25 reviews, 108 Favorites and 139 followers. This is great, but we can do better.**

**So, Origins is basically done now, focus is on DA:2 now. Menma now has absorbed the soul of an old god and has gone through a dramatic change due to it. The question that should be on everyone's mind is: Just what is the crazed half-demon planning and why? **

**So the results of the poll are in and after tallying up the polls plus the reviews... wolf one by the skin of it's teeth. It seems dragon was the other popular choice. After reading a comment from Fallen-Ryu, I've come up with a solution I feel will please both the Wolf and Dragon voters. I'm sure everyone knows about the shapeshifter magic class. My idea is for the 10 tailed wolf to be a shapeshift for Naruto and Menma and the dragon to their demon form. That way everyone get's what they want... kinda. I also have another way to introduce a wolf as you'll see in this chapter.**

**Now here's the reason I was skeptical about using a dragon in the first place. In the Dragon age lore, male dragon's don't grow wings, I know because I looked it up. Every dragon in the series with wings is a female. I remembered later that there are dragon's from different sources that can fly without wings and such. I also remembered that these would technically be demonic dragon's so who's to say what a demonic dragon has that a normal one doesn't.**

**I've nothing more to add so... on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

-000-

Kirkwall; The Hanged Man (Six Months Later)...

It's been two months since Hawke, Bethany, Carver, Aveline and Naruto fully worked off the debt to Athenril that got them into Kirkwall. As happy as they were to no longer be in her debt, they had another problem, or at least the Hawke's and Aveline did, they were flat broke. The Hawke siblings had been staying with Gamlen with their mother since they arrived in Kirkwall. That hadn't exactly been a good idea from the start as the old man quickly wore on everyone's nerve. Naruto was sure that if he wasn't family, Gamlen would have long since been done away with.

Naruto and Aveline had made enough money between the two of them to rent a room at the Hanged Man, though Naruto alway meditated leaning against a wall while he gave Aveline the bed. Naruto hated the Hanged Man with a passion. The heavy stench of sweat, alcohol and sex bothered his sensitive nose while the loud noises hurt his sensitive ears and gave him a headache.

Once the year was up, Aveline quickly went to join the city guards. Carver applied as well but was turned away. Naruto was the only one that was a bit well off. During the year he was working for Athenril, Naruto in his free time would write. He had been wanting to try his hand at making a book for a while. He had been trying to figure out what to write about when he realized what people liked, adventure and sex. With that in mind, he made a story of a grand adventure with explicit detail of the smut. It was during his stay at the Hanged Man when he was putting the finishing touches on his book that he met a dwarf named Varric Tethras, who he made quick friends with. Varric, he learned had a few contacts, one of which was a book publisher.

A few weeks later, Icha Icha: Paradise hit the shelves. He'd admit it was smutty literature but it sold out in the first week. Funny story, soon after he published the book, he went to see Hawke and found Leandra reading a orange book he recognized as his own. The funny thing was that she admitted that it was actually Bethany's copy. When he got his payback from the books, he put it to good use by buying a small home in Lowtown. It was far from perfect, but it got him out of the Hanged Man and he was right across the street from the Hawke family.

Speaking of the Hawke family, Hawke, Bethany and Carver were looking for work but weren't having much luck, so when Varric mentioned his brother putting together an expedition to the Deep Roads and was looking for a partner, Naruto immediately introduced Varric to Hawke. Varric knew instantly who she was as she and Naruto had gained quite the reputation in the underground. Varric had explained to Naruto and Hawke that they needed 50 sovereigns to be apart of the expedition. The two agreed that they would work together to get the coin to fund the expedition.

It was soon after this that Naruto received a letter from his aunt Morrigan of all people. In it she had requested his presence at her home in Highever. He wasn't to surprised to receive the letter. Since he arrived in Kirkwall, he had been stretching his senses out to monitor the situation in Ferelden. He had sensed the fall of the Archdemon as well as Menma's sudden growth in power before his presence vanished. He had a feeling he knew what she wanted to talk to him about. After informing his friends and Carver of his departure, Naruto sensed where Morrigan's presence was and vanished in a swirl.

Appearing outside of a castle, he wasn't too surprised to see Morrigan waiting for him nearby. What did surprise him were two things, her swollen stomach, signifying her pregnancy and the content smile on her face, as if she were truly happy for the first time in her life. Naruto had to admit, happy was a good look on her. The surprises hadn't quite ended yet as she strolled toward him and hugged him. He didn't know what brought about this change but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

During his visit with Morrigan, he discovered that she had recently married the Hero of Ferelden, had become the stepmother to his adopted daughter Amethyne and that her pregnancy was due to a ritual used to stop the Archdemon without killing her love. While it looked like the ritual had succeeded and the Archdemon's soul was heading in her direction, it suddenly stopped and returned to the castle. It was later when her love returned with the now King Alistair, both unharmed, did she question what happened. Her love explained to her that the soul was absorbed by a man in a mask. Naruto knew from there that she was referring to Menma, but was confused as to why he needed to see her in person to receive this news. It was then Morrigan got to the real reason she wanted Naruto to come in person. What Morrigan wanted was for Naruto to purify the taint from her childs soul when it was born. Since Menma intervened with the ritual, Morrigan had no idea what would now happen to her child. The taint of the Darkspawn and the soul of the Archdemon were to cancel each other out thus leaving a purified soul of an old god.

Naruto agreed to help almost instantly, he had seen enough harm come to his family and did not wish to see more come to a new member. He offered to Purify the taint from her husband but alas he was off with the King at the moment. The two visited for a little while longer and Naruto reluctantly informed her of his debt to Flemeth. Morrigan admitted she wasn't surprised, Flemeth always found a way to escape death. Naruto did however promise to try and keep the old witch from coming after her or her child. After a few more minutes, Naruto took his leave, promising to return in a few months when the child was born.

That was a week ago. Naruto was currently sitting in the Hanged Man waiting for Hawke and Bethany who were with Varric and Aveline. Apparently they were busting the corrupt guards captain that was putting his fellow guards in danger or something like that. In the past year, Naruto hadn't changed much. Naruto's hair had grown a bit and he pulled it into a small spiky ponytail. Other than that he looked relatively the same though his attire was a bit different. He still wore the open toed boots and baggy pants, but instead of the long red robe, he now wore a black jacket which fell to his knees and sleeves that went to his forearms revealing his hands which were covered by black fingerless gloves(1). He also had a red scarf on around his neck. His monks staff/scythe was leaning against the table he was sitting at. Naruto had been sitting at the table for an hour now waiting irritably for them to show up. He wanted to get this business with the amulet over with now while it was early. Why they chose the Hanged Man to meet at when they knew he hated the place was beyond him.

Naruto sighed and took a deep breath and tried to block out the noises and the smells and surprisingly it worked... for 5 minutes until the other thing he hated about the Hanged Man pressed it's breasts into his back while wrapping it's arms around his neck and nibbled on his ear. "Naruto, when are you going to let me show you a good time?" A sultry feminine voice purred in his ear.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he growled. "Isabela." He growled out. Naruto met the caramel skinned pirate captain when Hawke introduced him to her after she and her and her siblings helped her with a duel. Isabela seemed to take an instant liking to Naruto, much to his, and secretly Hawke's ire. Ever since then she had been persistently trying to bed the demonic warrior.

"Come now, don't you want to have a little fun?" She purred as she rubbed his chest through his jacket.

"Why are you tormenting me?" He asked as he closed his eyes in annoyance. He could feel her hands trailing down his body.

"I'm not tormenting you, if anything I'm trying to pleasure you." Isabela said, now nuzzling her cheek with his whiskered one. He wasn't proud of what happened next. Despite himself, a grumble sounded in his chest that Isabela realized was actually purring. She let out a triumphant chuckle as she nuzzled his cheek even more, now convinced that he was just being stubborn regarding her advances. _'Damn whisker marks.'_ He thought.

This was the scene Hawke, Bethany, Carver and Varric walked into the Hanged Man to see, Isabela draped over an annoyed looking Naruto as she nuzzled his cheek and rubbed over his body. The reactions varied. Carver and Bethany looked jealous, but for different reasons, Varric looked amused, as for Hawke, her face was blank but her hands and left eye were twitching dangerously. Approaching the table, Hawke cleared her throat, gaining the two's attention. "I'm not interrupting something am I?" She asked, her tone suggested she wouldn't care if she did.

Naruto looked relieved while Isabela sent her a flirty smile. It was worth mentioning that Naruto wasn't the only one she had been trying to bed. "Ah Hawke, good to see you. I'm just keeping our friend here company." She said nuzzling his face again.

Hawke, much like the rest of her sibling's hadn't changed much during the year. The main difference is the rouge smugglers uniform she now wore. "So it would appear." She said simply. Naruto was the only one who detected the slight venom in her voice.

"Everything go okay with Avey?" Naruto asked.

Hawke smirked at his nickname for Aveline, knowing the two of them were like siblings now. "Of course. Apparently Aveline's in line to be the new Guard-Captain."

"Good for her." Naruto said standing up. Isabela, who still had her arms around him, was lifted with him and hung from his back. "Are we ready to go, I want to get this over with." He said as if he didn't have a woman hanging from his back.

"I know, so do I. I don't like having this hanging over my head either." She said.

Isabela finally dropped from Naruto's back and asked. "Where are you going?"

Hawke looked at Naruto who sighed and shrugged. Turning to Isabela she answered. "We're heading up Mt. Sundermount to give this amulet to the keeper of the Dalish Elf camp there." She explained.

"Well, you lot have fun" She said as she turned to Naruto. "I'll be here if you need me." She said seductively with a wink before sashaying to the bar.

"Boy Whiskers, you certainly have a way with women." Varric commented amused.

"Aren't I lucky." Naruto said as he strapped his staff to his back. "Shall we." He said to the group. He and Hawke led the group out, with Varric and Bethany close behind with Carver bringing up the rear with a sour expression on his face.

-000-

Mt. Sundermount...

The group of five were marching their way up the mountain, passing the time with various conversation.

"Um, Naruto?" Bethany started hesitantly.

"Hmm"

Bethany was blushing a bit. "Well uh, as I'm sure you know, your book ends in a cliffhanger and well..." She trailed off as she didn't know how to ask.

"I think she's asking when the next instalment of Icha Icha will be out Whiskers." Varric said amused and judging by the blush on Bethany's face, that's exactly what she wanted to know.

Naruto chuckled. "Still can't believe you actually read my book let alone liked it Beth." Poor Bethany couldn't meet his eyes.

"If you think that's shocking, I'm pretty sure I saw Aveline with a copy the other day. She swears she was only confiscating it." Hawke said amused.

Naruto laughed. "Now I can't wait to see Aveline again." He said before turning to Bethany. "As for your question, well I actually already wrote it. Just never got around to giving it to my publisher." He said. When he saw the frown on Bethany, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a red book. "Luckily I kept a copy of the new Icha Icha: Violence handy for my biggest fan."

No sooner had Bethany seen the book had she practically tackled Naruto to get it. Bethany now had a handful of Naruto's jacket as he led her along. Bethany had been learning to use force magic so while one hand was holding her book, she was using her magic to turn the pages.

Carver shook his head. "Honestly sister, how could waste your coin on that book series?"

Bethany barely spared him a glance. "Rather waste my coin on a book than waste it at the Blooming Rose like you." She said.

Carver sputtered. "W-What, I've never..." He started but Bethany stopped him.

"So that wasn't you sneaking into Gamlen's hovel the other day smelling of sweat, anger and shame?" She said causing Carver to redden.

"Carver, what would Mother say?" Hawke said teasingly.

"No... I didn't, uh shit!" Carver said.

"Hey Whiskers, I've been meaning to ask." Varric said.

"Whats up."

"I couldn't help but notice there were parts in your first book that went into a lot more detail than some other parts."

"Some of what I put in it is based off real events in my life." Naruto said.

"Um, which parts are...?" Hawke asked as she had been reading over Bethany's shoulder.

"If you're referring to the sex, I'm not saying. It'll somehow find a way back to Isabela and then I'll never get her to leave me alone." Naruto said.

Varric laughed. "You probably just gave them an answer there whiskers."

Finally they saw the camp in the distance. As they were making there way to the camp, Naruto suddenly stopped when his ears twitched. He could hear what sounded like whimpering, but not the kind that would come from a person. The group noticed him stop and before they could ask, he spoke. "Hang on a sec, I'll be right back." Naruto said as he started walking off in a seemingly random direction.

Naruto walked deep into the forest. As he got closer to the sound, he began to smell something rotten. After walking a few more feet, he found a dead Direwolf and by the smell, it had been dead for awhile. However, the dead Direwolf wasn't what got his attention, but the pure black pup next to it. The pup had been what was whining. It didn't take a genius to see that the wolf was the pups mother. Naruto frowned at the scene, knowing full well that he had gone through the same thing years ago. Naruto walked toward the pup and kneeled down after receiving it's attention. "Hey there little guy, having a bad day." Naruto said as he held his hand out. The pup approached him cautiously and sniffed his hand before it licked his fingers.

Naruto smiled at the pup before reaching into a small pocket in his jacket and pulled out some rations and fed them to the tiny pup. Once the little wolf finished his meal, he began to bark happily. Naruto pet the wolf pup and made a choice in that very moment. "Well, how'd you like to come with me little guy?" As if it understood him, the pup barked happily again as it's tail wagged. Naruto picked the pup up and held it in one arm as he pet it with his other as he headed back toward his comrades.

The others were waiting patiently for Naruto return... well most of them were. Hawke and Bethany were reading the new book, Varric was polishing Bianca and Carver was pacing a small area while grinding his teeth. "What the hell is he doing that's taking so long?" He said irritably.

"Carver would you relax, your starting to sound like Gamlen. Always finding something to complain about." Hawke said.

"She's right Junior, it's bad enough that you look alot like the man but sounding like it too. Trust me, nobody wants another Gamlen." Varric added.

Before Carver could say anything, Naruto returned with the wolf pup in his arms. "Hey guys, sorry that took so long. I heard something crying out.." He said motioning to the wolf pup in his hand.

Little known secret about Hawke, she was a sucker for cute animals. So when she saw the tiny pup in Naruto's arm, she was on her feet and in front of him so fast, she appeared to teleport. "Oh Maker, he's so cute!" She squealed as the pup was suddenly hugged to her bosom. The pup barked happily and licked her face.

Carver glowered at Naruto. "You spent all that time in the forest getting a wolf?"

Naruto shrugged. "Actually, I'm pretty sure he's a Direwolf." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"A Direwolf, Are you mad?!" Carver exclaimed.

Naruto flinched at the volume and rubbed his ear. "No, but your loud." He said.

"That thing is going to be twice the size of a normal wolf." Carver said looking at the pup his oldest sister was coddling warily.

_'That's what I'm counting on.'_ Naruto thought.

"Oh Carver relax. Does this look like the face of something dangerous?" Hawke asked as she held the pup out closer to Carver.

"Maybe not now, but he will." He said backing away.

Hawke shook her head as she pulled the pup back to her bosom and looked at Naruto. "What are you going to name him?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest idea. Any ideas?" He asked.

"How about Varric Jr." Varric said only to receive blank looks. "No? Just an idea."

"Try mongrel." Came the asinine comment from Carver. Ignoring him, the two looked to Bethany who was engrossed in the book and had yet to see the wolf pup.

Hawke thought for a second before something clicked. "How about Shadow?"

Before Naruto could either agree or not, the wolf pup started barking. "I think he likes it. Shadow it is."

"Okay the monsters got a name, now can we please go?" Carver said sullenly.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch." Naruto said as the group made their way toward the Dalish camp.

As they got a bit closer, Bethany finally put the book away to read later when she saw what her sister was carrying. "Where'd the puppy come from?"

-000-

They arrived at the Camp and were stopped by two elves acting as guards. "Hold Shemlen, your kind is not welcome here." The male guard said.

Hawke raised a brow. "What's a shemlen?"

"The Elven word for human." Naruto answered as he stepped forward. "We've not come here to cause trouble. We have an amulet for Keeper Marethari." He said.

"How do you know that name?" The same elf asked suspiciously.

The other elf's eyes lit up in recognition. "Wait, these two are the one's the Keeper spoke of."

"Shemlens, I thought they'd be elves." The first guard said surprised.

"Please, enter the camp, the Keeper has been expecting you for some time." The second said.

The group walked into the camp. They saw many elves, most of whom gave them dirty looks. Naruto spotted an elf by a fire pit who looked older than the others. He could only assume this was who he was looking for. "Marethari?" He said questioningly. When she turned to regard him, he took out the glowing amulet. "I was told to deliver this to you."

The elf took the amulet and looked it over before looking back at the group. "Welcome travelers. I am indeed Keeper Marethari." She said as she approached Naruto. "Let me look at you." She examined him. "You are human, yet not at the same time. There is a demonic presence about you, yet I sense no demon inside your body... I see, your a Hanyou. Tell me young half-demon, how did this burden fall upon you?" She asked.

Naruto snorted. "The witch, Asha'bellanar, is my grandmother."

"Ah, yes I see it now, no wonder your presense has such... weight to it." Marethari said as she looked at Hawke. "And what of you child, how did you get wrapped up in this?"

"The owner of the amulet rescued my family from the blight. In return, I agreed to help deliver it to you." She said.

"I honor you both from coming to me. But I'm afraid your parts are not over yet. The amulet must be taken to the top of the mountain and given a Dalish rite for the departed. Then return the amulet to me. Do this and your debts will be repaid." Marethari said.

"Are you going to teach us this rite of the departed?" Hawke asked.

Marethari shook her head. "I will send my first with you. She will see to it that the ritual is done. And when the ritual is complete, I must ask that you take her with you when you go."

Hawke looked confused. "First of what?"

"The first to the Keeper is more or less her apprentice. If something happens to Marethari, then the first takes her place as Keeper." Naruto explained.

"You seem to know much about the elven ways young one." Marethari commented.

Naruto shrugged. "My mother had quite a few friends who were elves. She learned from them and in turn taught me."

Marethari nodded. "She sounds like a wise woman."

"She was." Naruto said sadly before shaking his head. "Anyway about your first, are you're sure you want her to come with us?"

"It's not what I want. It's what she wants. You'll find Merrill waiting for you on the trail leading up the mountain. Dareth Shiral." She said.

"Great, now were going higher up a mountain." Carver complained as the group walked away.

"No one's forcing you to be here brother." Bethany said.

"Yeah, you could have stayed home with Mother and Gamlen." Hawke said.

"And listen to him complain all day, no thanks." Carver glowered.

"Now you know how we feel when we have to hear you complain." Naruto said. Shadow was trotting along in between Naruto and Hawke.

Carver chose to stay silent while glaring at the back of Naruto head, thinking of many different ways to kill him.

Finally Naruto and the others got to the base of the mountain and saw someone hunched over. Naruto suddenly picked up a slight scent of blood. The person looked back and saw them then stood up and approached them. "Oh! I didn't hear. You must be who the Keeper told me about. Aneth ara." She said in greeting before she suddenly looked sheepish. "I'm so sorry, I didn't ask our names. Unless...it's not rude to ask a human their name, is it?"

The group looked at her for a moment before Hawke spoke up. "Oh I could just eat her up." She said. At the elf's confused look, Hawke spoke again. "Oh don't mind me. I'm Hawke. This is Naruto, my sister Bethany, my brother Carver, and Varric."

"I'm Merrill, though you probably already knew that. I'm rambling sorry. I don't have much experience with your kind."

"Have you been waiting for us to deliver this amulet?" Naruto asked.

"The Keeper brought us here to wait for you. I don't know much more than that." Merrill said. "All I know is that you have Asha'bellanar's amulet and that it must be taken to the top of the tower, nothing more."

"Do you know the witch that sent us here?" Hawke asked.

"Not personally. I've heard stories though. You're very lucky, most people who meet Asha'bellanar are torn to shreds." Merrill said.

Naruto scoffed. "To you it seems lucky. She's my grandmother, I'm stuck with the old hag." Naruto sighed. "Let's get this over with." He said as his group plus Merrill started up the mountain. They ran into a few spiders and what not but they were easily dealt with. It surprised everyone but Naruto that Merrill was a mage.

After a while, the group finally made it to the top of the mountain, however, a barrier blocked their path. "Wait a minute. This barrier is demonic in origin. I guess that explains the blood I smelled earlier." He said as he turned to Merrill. "Your a blood mage." He said.

Merrill looked shocked for a second before suddenly looking sheepish again. "I, how did you know?"

Naruto tapped his nose. "I smelled it. Blood mages have a lingering scent of blood on them. I can literally sniff out a blood mage. I'm sure I don't have to tell you of the dangers of messing with demons."

"Demon's are just spirit's, like honor and joy. It's not there fault, they are what they are." She said.

Naruto shook his head. "Wrong. There's a huge difference between the two. Take it from me. Low tier demons always expect something in the end." Naruto said as he walked toward the Barrier and placed his right hand on it. Suddenly the Barrier shattered. "There, barrier's gone and no demons around... sort of." He said.

Everyone moved toward the altar without incident. Naruto took the amulet and handed it to Merrill. Merrill approached the altar and placed the amulet down. Suddenly she started to chant in the elven language. Suddenly a light flashed and Flemeth appeared.

"Aaah, and here we are!" Flemeth said.

"As promised. I brought your amulet here. My debt to you is repaid." Naruto said, his voice completely emotionless.

"Indeed, are you going to kill me now to be rid of me for good?" She said, slight amusement in her voice.

"I'm not Menma. I could care less about you, as long as you leave me, Morrigan and her child alone, you can do whatever you want." He said, knowing full well that Flemeth already knew about Morrigan's pregnancy.

Flemeth laughed loudly at this. "Why so protective of Morrigan all of a sudden?"

"I don't have so much family that I'll risk losing what little I have left, least of all to you, ya bitter old witch." Naruto said.

Flemeth shrugged. "Fine, fine. You have my word I won't go after Morrigan or her child. But that begs the question: What will you do, if one of them seeks me out?"

"Don't patronize me. If I have to I will kill you, I don't care how many times you come back." Naruto said seriously.

Hawke spoke up next before the situation escalated. "So what happens now?"

Flemeth looked at her. "Destiny awaits us all young lady. We have much to do. Before I go, some advice. We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment...and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly."

"Must be nice to sprout wings on command." Hawke said.

"Indeed it is. The time has come for me to leave. You have my thanks... and my sympathy." Flemeth said as she walked toward the edge of the mountain and shapeshifted into a Dragon and flew off.

"Can't stand that old witch with a B." Naruto said as he turned to Merrill. "Now then, what do we do with you?" He said.

-000-

Madara's upper body attire without the armor.

**Okay, that's chapter 4 hope you guys liked it. **

**You guys know the drill...**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow**

**TTFN!**


	5. Act 1:The Demon Bares Its Fangs

**Hey guys, Jaykid1 here. I was so planning on working on something else but I couldn't focus on anything but this story. So a couple things...**

**1) I plan on writing that Saints Row story at some point, I'm just trying to figure out how to do it.**

**2) I have an idea for a Naruto/Game of Thrones fic. The main character will either be Naruto or Menma (Haven't decided yet. Might use both somehow) I will be introducing a new, near extinct house in my version called House Battleborn (I know it's from Skyrim) whose Sigil is that of the Phoenix. I have three different ways to do it...**

**2a) Naruto/Menma are the youngest son of Tywin Lannister after laying with a Battleborn woman. At Canon, Naruto/Menma will be 24 and paired with an OC**

**2b) Cersei cheats on Robert and Jaime by laying with a Battleborn and passing the offspring, Naruto/Menma, off as Robert's son. He is later sent to be fostered by the Starks. At Canon, Naruto/Menma will be 17 (Robb and Joffery will be 18) and be paired with older Arya.**

**2c) After the death of his mother, Naruto/Menma go to Kings Landing during a tourney and make a name for himself. At Canon, Naruto/Menma will be 19 or 21 And be paired with some Dornish woman... you know what they say about dornish women.**

**Tell me what you guys think of this... If anyone can think up a better house name, let me know.**

**Lets get on with the story.**

**Enjoy...**

**P.s. Anyone know how long the expedition was.**

**P.s.s Does Naruto's speech pattern resemble Morrigan's? That's what I was going for.**

-000-

It had been 2 days since Flemeth had returned and flown off somewhere. In that time, Naruto and Hawke had incorporated Merrill into their little group. Showing Merrill the Alienage in Kirkwall had been a little awkward as it wasn't what she was expecting. It would take sometime for her to get adjusted but at least she had friends now, especially since Isabella took an instant liking to her, in a surprisingly sibling like manner.

While at the Alienage, they met an elven woman named Arianni who was talking with a Templar about her son, Feynriel, who had gone missing. Apparently her son, who was half human, was a mage that the Templar was trying to convince her to put him in the circle. After Bethany made a comment how this elven woman could easily be her mother, the small group minus Carver, who had long since fulfilled his daily tolerance of mages went home, decided to help her. First they went to track down the boy's father who was a merchant in the city named Vincento. After assuring the man they meant Feynriel no harm, he sent them to a former Templar who was said to help mages. Sadly the former Templar turned the boy away as he had no money. The trail however led them to a slaver who had sold the boy to bandits who resided near the Wounded Coast. When they arrived, one of the bandits held a blade to Feynriel's neck, but thanks to Varric's silver tongue, they got the boy back with no incident. Of course came the question of what to do with the boy. When he said he wanted to go to the Alienage, Merrill gladly told him how to get there and sent the boy on his way.

Things with the expedition weren't going so well. The expedition wasn't going anywhere and so far, even with Naruto putting in what remained of his payout from the books after buying his house plus what they had doing odd jobs, they only had 20 Sovereigns, 68 Silvers and 2 Coppers. They still had a long way to go and there weren't a lot of people that needed or wanted help. Naruto had been contacted by some Carta Dwarf named Dougal that was offering to front the coin to fund the trip, but Naruto didn't like the Carta and ergo didn't trust Dougal. What made it worst was that Varric, who had gone to the meeting with him, didn't trust him either, though even he had to admit that Dougal could be useful. Hopefully in the next couple weeks they'd have the coin they needed and wouldn't have to resort to a loan from the Carta Dwarf.

Naruto had just returned home after doing a 'favor' for Athenril. She'd asked this boy to smuggle something for her and was late to deliver. As it turns out, the boy had been ambushed by some Coterie men. Needless to say, Naruto was covered in blood that was not his own and desperately needed a bath. Surprisingly Shadow was pretty handy in a fight. Though small, he was smart, his fangs were sharp and he could easily tear a man's throat out when they were knocked down. Naruto couldn't wait until he was fully grown. A full grown male Direwolf was about the size of a horse.

After returning home, Shadow headed toward a big fluffy pillow that his 'mommy' bought for him while Naruto headed to the back where the bath was. Filling the tub with water, Naruto dipped his finger in it and a few moments later the water was steaming hot. Stripping himself of his clothing, Naruto stepped into the tub and began to clean himself of all the blood. When the blood was gone, the water was stained red. Placing his right hand, which without his glove had what looked like a tattoo of a full moon on it, on the surface of the water. A few moment's later, the blood was filtered from the water. With the blood gone, Naruto just sat back in the bath and allowed himself to relax. This whole expedition thing was stressing him out.

As he was relaxing, he heard his front door open and close as three pairs of feet entered. Since he didn't hear Shadow start to bark or growl, it was obviously people he knew. Draining the tub and stepping out, the water on his body steamed as he dried and stepped out of the bathroom.

-000-

Hawke, Bethany and Aveline were heading to Naruto's home. The Hawke siblings had just found out that their 'dear' uncle Gamlen was even more of an ass than they thought. The Hawke siblings went to the Amell Estate via the secret entrance in Darktown. Once inside, they cleared the place of the slavers residing inside and found their grandparents will. Apparently they weren't as disappointed in Leandra as they thought, having left her everything in their will. Having learned this and knowing she had a chance to restore her family's noble title, Leandra decided to seek an audience with the Viscount for rights to the Estate.

As soon as all was said and done, the first thing Hawke wanted to do was tell Naruto the good news. Naturally Bethany was all for the idea while Carver groaned and instead went for a walk(The Blooming Rose). As the Hawke sisters walked across the street to Naruto's home, they ran into Aveline who had intended on visiting her little brother. Considering the girls knew where Naruto put his spare key, they didn't bother with knocking and just let themselves in. Shadow, who had been asleep, woke immediately when the door opened and was about to start barking until he saw his 'mommy' and took off toward her and hopped into her open arms.

"There's my cute little pup. Did you miss me?" Hawke said in a baby voice while Shadow licked her face.

Bethany looked amused while Aveline shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder who Shadow really belongs to." She commented. She'd admit, she was wary when Naruto brought the Direwolf into the city but one look at that adorable pups face and she wilted.

The girls continued to shower the Direwolf pup with love until they heard a door open. Looking up they all saw Naruto leave his bathroom. However, their reactions varied when they saw that he was stark naked. Aveline turned away with a sigh, having seen him naked before when they lived together. Bethany had a dazed expression on her face and a full body blush while she stared at his, eh hem, goods. Hawke had stared for a brief moment before she shook her head and looked at his face with a profound blush on hers, though her eyes did zero in on what looked like a vertical line shaped scar on the middle of his forehead.

"Maker, why are you naked?" Aveline asked trying not to look.

Naruto raised a brow. "One, I just got out the bath, and two, tis my home. If I wish not to wear clothing, I will not. I'm not embarrassed" He said nonplussed.

_'Nor does he need to be.' _Both Hawke sisters unknowingly thought at the same time.

Aveline shook her head before looking Naruto straight in the eyes. "Nevertheless, can you at least put some pants on before poor Bethany faints from all the blood in her head."

Naruto glanced at Bethany before conceding. "Very well, give me a moment." He said as he went toward his bedroom.

Finally Bethany began to speak. "It was so... and so... and it wasn't even fully..." Before she could finish that last thought, Aveline slapped her hand over her mouth. Of course by the bigger blush she noticed on Hawke's face, she was obviously filling in the blanks Bethany left out. Maker help her if that whore had been here.

A few moments later after Bethany calmed down, Naruto re-entered the room but this time with pants on and wrappings on his forehead. "So, twas there a reason for this unannounced visit other than seeing me in my birthday suit?"

Now that things had calmed down, Hawke got on to why she came over. She explained about how her family estate had been seized by the Viscount since the previous owner died without an heir, or so everyone was led to believe. The truth was her grandfather left the estate and all the riches to her mother while only leaving a stipend for Gamlen. Angered, Gamlen took all the money for himself and lost it all gambling.

"To think Gamlen could be even more of a piece of shit than I originally thought." Naruto commented. "Doesn't really seem possible."

"And yet the proof was right there in the will." Hawke said.

"At least mother has that old fire in her eyes now, and is even more determined to get the estate back than before." Bethany added. It was worth noting she couldn't look Naruto in the eye at the moment.

As the four visited more, a courier came by delivering a message to Naruto. Reading it, Naruto saw it was from Varric and he was telling him to meet at his room in the Hanged Man in the morning. Figuring they should meet early, the Hawke siblings bid farewell to Naruto and Aveline, who would stay the night and return to the Barracks in the morning.

-000-

The morning came rather quickly for some. Naruto and the female Hawke siblings were making there way to the Hanged Man after leaving Shadow with Leandra. As much as Naruto hated the place, it was a bit easier to deal with in the mornings. Once inside, they met with Varric who told them of a renegade Ferelden Warden that resided somewhere in the city. The Warden's help would more than likely aid with the expedition as Warden's generally knew how to navigate through the Deep Roads. The only problem was trying to find him. All that was known about him was that he was a healer.

The only lead they had was by a relief group in the city that was helping Ferelden refugees. The woman running the group was a bit reluctant to talk about the healer for fear of him being reported, but ultimately realized it wasn't her secret to keep. She told them that he ran a clinic in Darktown, just look for the lit lantern. After entering Darktown, and killing a few groups of bandits with relative ease, the group consisting of Naruto, Hawke, Bethany and Varric found the clinic. As they got closer, Naruto began to sense a strange aura coming from the clinic. It felt similar to his own aura but it wasn't demonic in nature, instead it felt vengeful. Not knowing what he would find, Naruto decided to mask his presence just to be safe.

Entering the clinic, they found a man leaning over a young boy lying in a bed with what was assumed to be the boys parents around the bed. The man, who was obviously a mage, was using healing magic on the boy. The group stood back and watched as the healer healed the boy. They approached as the family left and the healer leaned against a wall. As they got closer, Naruto sensed the strange vengeful energy suddenly flare up before the mage suddenly grabbed his staff and whirled around in a hostile manner. "I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation! Why do you threaten it!?"

Naruto raised his hands in a placating manner. "Easy, we mean you no harm."

"We just want to talk." Hawke added as she stepped up next to Naruto.

"About what." The mage said calmer but still apprehensive.

Varric spoke up this time. "We're interested in getting into the Deep Roads. Rumor has it you use to be a Warden. Do you know a way?"

The man seemed to calm a bit and got out of his stance. "Did the Warden's send you to bring me back? I'm not going. Those bastards made me get rid of my cat. Poor Ser Pounce-a-lot. He hated the Deep Roads." He mused.

In the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Hawke gain a skeptical look upon her face and knew she would inquire about the cat if he didn't speak up. "If we were from the Warden's, don't you think we'd be trying to kill you already?" Naruto gaining a confused look from his comrades and a narrowed gaze from the mage. "Afterall, the Wardens are for life. They only let you leave when your calling comes or you die. Desertion is punishable by death." He said shocking his companion's with his knowledge of the Warden's.

"How do you know so much about the Warden's? I sense no taint inside you." The mage commented skeptically.

Naruto shrugged. "I have an... acquaintance who is close to the Warden's. She told me everything I wanted about the Warden's." He said. Hawke was the only one who realized he was referring to his aunt Morrigan, who was married to the Warden Commander, who just happened to be the Hero of Ferelden.

Wanting to defuse the situation, Hawke spoke up. "We're part of an expedition into the Deep Roads. Any information you have could save peoples lives." She said with a pleading tone in her voice.

While no one else saw it, Naruto saw a different emotion flicker in the man's eyes for the brief moment when he looked at Hawke, and Naruto didn't like it. "I would die a happy man if I never thought about the blighted Deep Roads again. You have no idea what I've come through to get here. I'm not interested..." He paused for a moment. "Although... A favor for a favor. Does that sound like a fair deal? You help me, I help you?"

Naruto and Hawke looked at one another, a silent conversation had in that brief moment of eye contact. A skill they learned from having worked in close quarters of each other for a year. Hawke looked back at the mage. "Help the expedition get to the Deep Roads, and we'll do whatever you need."

The mage looked skeptical. "You don't ask for my terms? What if I were asking for the Knight-Commander's head on a spike?"

"Then I'd tear the bitches head off, dip it in liquid gold and present it in the center of the Gallows as a warning to the other Templars." Naruto said, his expression unnervingly serious.

The mage was taken aback by the blunt answer, though he did seem to be contemplating the situation. "As tempting as that sounds, I've more pressing matters to attend to. I have a Warden's map of the depth's in this area. But first, the favor." The mage said as he turned away. "I originally came to Kirkwall to aid a friend. A mage. A prisoner in the wretched Gallows. The Templar's somehow learned of my plan's to free him. Help me bring him safely past them, and the maps are yours."

Hawke wanted a bit more information. "Tell me about this friend of yours."

"His name is Karl Thekla. He was sent here from Ferelden when Kirkwalls circle required new talent. The last time he sent a letter, he informed me that the Knight-Commander was turning the circle into a prison."

"Anyone that's seen the Gallow's lately could see that." Naruto commented.

"How exactly are we getting your friend out of the circle?" Hawke asked.

"We're not." The man answered. "I've sent Karl a letter telling him to meet me at the Chantry..."

Whatever else he said after that was unheard by Naruto as he tensed up when the Chantry was mentioned. The others seemed to key in on his discomfort. "Naruto, you okay?" Bethany asked about to touch his shoulder before he turned around and made to leave. "Naruto!?"

"Find someone else, I'm not going." He said as he left the Clinic, leaving behind a confused mage and concerned friends.

Hawke wanted to go after him, but knowing Naruto, he probably vanished as soon as he was out of sight. Sighing she turned back to the confused mage. "Don't mind him, finish what you were saying." She said, though truthfully she wasn't listening much now either, too worried about the reaction Naruto had when the chantry was mentioned. _'I knew he hated Templars, but what's he got against the Chantry?'_ She thought.

-000-

It had been a few hours since meeting with the mage, who was now known as Anders. In that time, Hawke had decided to leave Bethany at home. If there was a chance of Templar's, she wasn't risking her sister. While true, she was also a mage, she rarely used magic. Without Bethany or Naruto, She needed two more people to help. Isabela had nothing better to do so she agreed easily enough. Carver she knew would have nothing to do with this if he knew Templars were involved. Merrill wasn't home and Aveline was on patrol tonight. As much as she didn't want to push him, she needed Naruto for this one. With that in mind, she made her way to his home while sending Varric and Isabela ahead to the Chantry.

Reaching his home, she reached down to the secret hatch that held his spare key. Unsurprisingly, the key was gone, so Naruto must have really wanted to be alone. With nothing else to do, she knocked. "Naruto... Naruto I know you're in there."

"Go away!" Came his reply from the other side of the door.

"Naruto come on."

"NO!"

"At least look at me if your gonna bail." Hawke said. When she didn't hear anything she decided to play dirty. She knew how sensitive his ears were so she, while not proud of it, decided to knock continuously and very loudly.

After a few moments, Naruto threw open the door. "ENOUGH, I'M NOT GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!" He roared as he looked her right in the eye. Hawke knew that she had pissed him off now due to the angry glowing red eyes that were staring into her own.

"THEN AT LEAST EXPLAIN TO ME WHY!" She yelled back, her own amber eyes glowing and her fist sparking with lightning due to her magic. The two stared at one another, neither backing down and both their eyes glowing. After what seemed like an eternity of glaring at each other, Hawke saw Naruto's eyes soften and return to their natural purple. Naruto sighed as he turned around and entered his home. As he left his door open, Hawke walked in after him. She found him in his livingroom with his back to her. "Naruto?"

"I can't do it Hawke. Please don't make me go." Naruto said.

"Naruto, there's no one else I can ask, everyone else is busy. We need you... I need you." She pleaded. When he didn't say anything, she asked. "What is it about the Chantry that has you acting this way?"

Naruto still said nothing, but he did move toward the wall to his staff and placed it in the holster on his back. Turning to Hawke he spoke. "Let's just get this over with." He said as he made to leave. Hawke followed him out silently.

-000-

As the two made it to Hightown, Hawke couldn't help but keep an eye on Naruto. She didn't like how stiff he was. When they got to the stairs leading to the Chantry, Naruto had completely stopped moving. Hawke looked at him and saw nothing but loathing in his eyes. Naruto would have continued his angered gazing had it not been for the hand that caressed his cheek. Looking down, he saw Marian looking up at him in concern. Leaning against the hand he sighed. He grabbed her hand and moved it toward his mouth as he pressed a kiss to it. "Let's go." He said. Hawke smiled as she gripped his hand before he let go and pulled him along.

When they arrived, Anders, Varric and Isabela were there waiting. Isabela sent the two a coquettish smile while Varric, who saw their hands intertwined, sent them a knowing smile. Anders ignoring all this walked up to them. "I thought you weren't coming." He said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Trust me, I'd literally rather be anywhere else right now. Can we just get this over with."

Anders shrugged. "I saw Karl go inside a few minutes ago. No Templar's so far. I'll handle the talking. Let's go." He said as everyone went inside, Hawke still holding a tight grasp of Naruto's hand.

Once inside, they found Karl on the top floor of the Chantry. As they got closer, Naruto realized he didn't sense Karl's connection to the fade. When they got close enough, Karl spoke. "Anders I know you to well. I knew you would never give up." He said in a cold monotone voice.

Anders raised a brow. "What's wrong? Why are you talking like..." He was cut off as Karl turned around and the symbol of the Chantry was prominent on his forehead while his eyes looked dull.

"I was too rebellious, like you. The Templars knew I had to be... made an example of." He said.

"Karl, no!"

"How else are mages suppose to master themselves?" Karl said.

"Taking away their magic by way of making them Tranquil is not the way." Naruto said as he walked up to Karl while slowly sliding off his right glove. "But I am wasting my breath speaking to a Tranquil mage. You no longer have the ability to think for yourself let alone question anything. So allow me restore you to your old self." He said as he grasped a tight hold of Karl's head with his right hand. Suddenly a sizzling sound was heard as Carl started to scream. Finally Naruto removed his hand as Karl dropped to his knees as his forehead smoked.

When Karl raised his head, the Tranquil mark was gone and his eyes sparkled. "W-What happened?" He said as he stood up.

"K-Karl, your normal." Anders said approaching his friend.

While that was happening, Naruto turned to his friends. Varric and Isabela looked at him in wonder while Hawke sent him a warm smile. Naruto smiled back before he looked behind her. "LOOK OU...!" He was cut off as an arrow buried itself deep within his chest, piercing his heart. Naruto spit up blood and began to fall while his friends looked on in horror.

"NARUTO!" Hawke cried when she saw him hit the ground. She turned around and saw a squadron Templars arriving. One of which still had his bow up. Rage suddenly filled her as her eyes glowed and her fist sparked as she grabbed her daggers and charged the Templar. "YOU BASTARD!" She cried as drove her lightning charged daggers through the Templar's mask, killing the man instantly. This was Varric and Isabela's cue to fight back as well while Anders provided support while covering his friend.

While Naruto laid on the ground bleeding, his breath was getting shallower, but not because he was dying. If anyone was currently paying him any attention, they would have noticed his body changing. Naruto was angry, nay, he was pissed. Not only was he in the Chantry building but it was crawling with Templars and one of the bastards had shot an arrow into his chest. He was so angry he was seeing red.

Naruto eye's had turned red, but unlike earlier during his confrontation with Hawke, His eye's were pupils were elongated slits, his teeth sharpened into fang while his finger and toenails became claws. His hair stood up on end and two pure black horns burst from his head. But the real changes were the bandages on his forehead burning away as the vertical scar opened revealing a crimson red eye with three rings and 9 commas. Naruto stood to his feet and let out a primal roar that shook the Chantry and paused all movement inside as everyone turned to stare at the beast that now stood in the Chantry.

Naruto the man was gone, and Naruto the Demon had checked in.

-000-

**Well that's that. Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Normally I'd add something here but I've been up for over 24hrs so I'm going to pass out now. Please review.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**TTFN!**


	6. Act 1: History Lessons

**Hey guys and gals, Jaykid1 here. I think it's glaringly obvious what my favorite story is right now. So, a few things before we continue.**

**1. I'll work on my Saints Row story after this. For those that want a bit of info on it, PM me. I'll tell you the name now... Saints Row: Blood Moon.**

**2. Regarding the Game of Thrones story i'm doing, despite what the voters want, I still get last say on which I write and honestly I still don't know which to do. I think before I make a final decision, I want to see how season 5 goes. Be patient people.**

**3. I've an idea for a normal Naruto story. It's basically Naruto but Nawaki Senju takes Minato's place. Don't know if I'll actually write it myself or make it a challenge yet.**

**4. I also have a DC Universe/ Marvel Movieverse idea. Supergirl or Superman had a twin brother that was in a second ship, as they were being sent off, the planet exploding opened a rift in dimensions that sent him to the Marvel verse. Depending on which twin is used(Infant or 16), he is either adopted by a young Tony Stark or mentored by an canon Tony Stark. Canon Tony is between late 30's to early 40's.**

**5. Regarding Naruto's demon form, don't nit-pick on it. Not every demon has to look like Hell-Boy. Look at Inuyasha, quite a few demons looked human like.**

**6. I know how I want to write this story except for one part...Leandra. I don't know if I should kill her or not. I can swing it either way but still. **

**7. I have a reason as to why Naruto can't be a wolf, because the group already had a wolf that will be introduced next chapter. I'll be changing his back story a bit but not much.**

**I changed Naruto's surname to Uzumaki and I can't remember if I mentioned that was taking the lore in my own hand or not but I am and you will see it in this chapter.**

**Warning, readers that are particularly sensitive should get some tissues as this chapter has some tear jerking moments.**

**So, now that that's out of the way, on with the story...**

-000-

Knowing something existed and seeing it with your own eyes were two different things. An example was an object or place. Knowing it existed and seeing it were different perspectives. Naruto was one of these such things. His friends for as long as they knew him knew he was half human, half demon. Though they knew the demon half existed, they had only ever seen the human half. Now however, they were seeing the half of Naruto that so far had only been seen in brief bursts of anger. This Naruto was not the one they knew.

Naruto's lips were curled back into a snarl, revealing his fangs. His two normal eyes were glaring straight ahead at the Templar that was closest to Hawke, while his third eye was looking around, locking onto every single Templar in the room. With another roar, he shot off to the the first Templar in his sight. Before the poor fool even realized what happened, Naruto's clawed hand pierced through his chest and right through his heart. This was when the other Templars realized what was happening and all charged at Naruto, thinking he had become an abomination. Naruto tore his hand from the dead Templar and turned toward the advancing Templars. Snarling, he charged them as well. Naruto hacked and slashed his way through the Templars, though in his enraged state, he wasn't as agile to be spared from harm as he took several glancing blows from their swords.

His claws tore through their armor as if they were made of wet paper. The floor and walls of the Chantry were stained red with blood while the halls were filled with the pained and dying screams of the Templars and outraged roars coming from Naruto. Hawke, Varric and Isabela could only stare in stunned awe/horror as their friend viciously tore through the Templars without mercy while Anders narrowed his eyes at the monster that Naruto had become. If anyone had been looking at him, they see his eyes flickering between their normal brown and bright blue.

When the last Templar went down, screaming bloody murder until Naruto crushed his head beneath his boot, Naruto, whose jacket was now reduced to rags hanging off his frame, was panting heavily as he tried to reign in what little of his control remained. Given the location, that would prove difficult. He had to get out of here and fast. That in mind and not sparing his friends a glance, he jumped off the second floor landing and landed in the lobby of the Chantry before fleeing the building.

Hawke seemed to come too just as he was leaving. During his onslaught, Hawke's mind had been replaying two separate emotions, relieve that Naruto was alive and panic at what he had become. That wasn't the Naruto that she had fallen in love with. When she saw him flee, she almost ran after him when she suddenly stopped and turned around to where he fell. There, lying in a small pool of his blood, was his staff/scythe. Quickly picking it up, she ran down the stairs and out of the Chantry to hopefully catch up with Naruto. She was sure Varric cold handle the details with Anders.

-000-

Naruto had somewhat calmed as he left the Chantry, his horns had receded and he closed his third eye but he still had his claws and his eyes were still red and slitted but he was nonetheless still calmer than he was before. He had left Hightown and had made it to Lowtown, he needed to get home and wash himself of both his and the Templars blood. He felt weak as he used the walls as support. However, it seemed that tonight just wasn't his night as he had been followed ever since he arrived in Lowtown. Now he was surrounded and a familiar figure stepped out in front of him. He recognised this man as Meeran, the leader of the Red Iron mercenaries.

"Well look what we've got here boys. The sonovabitch who screwed us over. And it looks like he's had a run in with some trouble." Meeran sneered while some of his men laughed.

Naruto, who was still angry as well as breathing hard managed to growl out. "Trust me, you do not want to do this. Leave now, or I'll kill you all." He threatened as he felt his anger growing again.

This time Meeran laughed. "You, kill all of us, clearly you don't see how out number you are. There's 20 of us and only 1 you. On him lads." He said as his men charged or knocked arrows.

Naruto growled as his third eye opened. Against the Templars he was too far gone to even think of using Magic, but here he was still in control. His third eye began to bleed as the 10 guys charging him suddenly burst into flames darker than a moonless night. Naruto gripped his head in pain as the mercenaries screamed and died. He kept his eye open just long enough to hit the archers too before he shut it from overuse.

"Wha... What the hell are you?" Meeran muttered as he backed up a bit. Naruto didn't answer, merely walked toward him slowly as he growled lowly. With the blood dripping from his forehead, it parted into two trails when it hit the bridge of his nose down his face. That coupled with his angered appearance, Naruto made quite the intimidating figure. "No stay back!" He exclaimed as he pulled a dagger out. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize Hawke, who had Naruto's scythe attached to her back, was behind him until her flame coated dagger protruded through his chest. The blade had pierced his heart and killed him instantly.

With Meeran and his Red Iron's dead, Naruto finally relaxed a bit. His body was drained so it wasn't to surprising when he fell to the ground, or he would have if Hawke hadn't slid to catch him. "Whoa easy there." She said as she turned him over so he rested with his head in her lap. "I think this is the most vulnerable I've ever seen you, it's..." She trailed off looking for the right word while searching for wounds on his body.

Naruto chuckled slightly, his form finally back to his normal human form. "Human?" He filled in.

She shrugged as she tore a piece of cloth off her uniform and wiped the blood from his face. "I was gonna say refreshing. Human makes no sense since you are human." She said. The two sat there for awhile waiting for Naruto to get enough energy to walk while trying to ignore the pungent smell of burning flesh and blood. When he rested a bit, Hawke helped him up. "Come on then, lets get out of here before Aveline and the guards arrives. Last thing we need is for her to come and see us in the middle of a slaughter." She said as she allowed Naruto to lean on her as she walked them to his home.

When they finally arrived, Naruto got his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Helping him inside, she sat him down in a chair, while she went to heat up the tub for him. She poured the water into the 'in ground' tub and used what little magic she normally used to heat it. When that was done, she walked back to the living room to get Naruto but discovered that he had fallen asleep in the chair. He looked so relaxed that she didn't want to wake him.

Of course the question now was, what to do with the hot bath waiting. It would be such a shame to waste it and she was positive Naruto wouldn't mind. That in mind, Hawke went back to the bathroom and began to shed her clothing. She took a deep breath when she removed her chest binding, freeing her considerable breast from their tight confinement. She muttered how jealous she was of her sister since she didn't have to bind her breast since she fought from a distance(1). When she was completely naked, she stepped into the tub and submerged herself to her neck and sighed as the hot water felt great on her skin. She sat back and allowed her thoughts to run. She knew she'd have to talk to Naruto about what happened when he awoke. She had seen him angry before but never so angry as to turn into... his inner demon, she supposed that's what she should call it.

But what had caused the transformation? Was it the templars, or perhaps being in the Chantry. Now that she thought about it, during the year they were working for Athenril, if they had to go near the Chantry, Naruto would find an alternate route to take so he wouldn't even see the building. Hawke resolved that at that moment she'd make sure he never stepped foot in that building again. She was also glad Bethany and Carver weren't there. Bethany saw Naruto as something between the big brother she always wanted and a love interest. Carver however hadn't liked Naruto from the beginning, first because he was a mage then even less when he found out he was a half-demon. Had he seen what Naruto became tonight, she wouldn't put it past Carver to contact the Knight-Commander and cause an incident.

She was taken from her thoughts when she heard a voice. "Enjoying the water?" Turning her head, she saw Naruto standing there in the doorway, the remains of his jacket and his scarf gone leaving his upper body bare except for the dried blood on him. He had a small amused smile on his face.

"As a matter of fact, I am. You should join me while it's still warm." She said, then blushed when she realized what she said. She really had to stop hanging out with Isabela, she was starting to rub off on her... in a different way than how Isabela actually wanted to.

Naruto shrugged. "If you insist." He said as he shed what little clothing he had left, fully aware that Hawke was watching him like... well a hawk. When he was fully nude, he stepped in the opposite side of the tub she was in. The blood was already coming off of him. After cleaning himself and filtering the blood, Naruto and Hawke relaxed in the tub.

After several minutes went by, Hawke began to speak. "So, are we going to talk about what happened?"

Naruto sighed, knowing this was coming. "Let get out of the tub and I'll tell you." He said as he rose out of the water and stepped out of the tub, the water steaming off his body as he walked out of the room. Hawke covered her chest as best she could and stepped out herself. Seeing how he did it, Hawke focused on her magic and soon felt the water on her steam as she dried herself. _'I'll never use a towel again.'_ She thought in triumph.

She heard him return and looked up to see him with a loose pair of pant on while carrying his red robe. "Here, I don't really have anything else that might cover you effectively." He said handing her his robe before leaving again so she could cover herself. Putting it on, she saw what Naruto meant as his robe went to her ankles that on him went to his knees. Naruto was the only person that made Hawke feel short. She was always proud of her height of 5'10, especially since she was almost as tall as Carver who was 2 inches taller than her, but next to Naruto who was as tall as a female Qunari at 6'5, she felt like Varric. She did her best to tie it shut with the black sash that was worn with it, but no matter how she tied it, she left quite a bit of cleavage that Isabela would be proud of. Sighing she left the bathroom to find Naruto. She found him in the living room sitting in the same chair she sat him down in earlier, taking the seat across from him. "Ask me whatever and I'll answer as best I can." He said.

Figuring she'd get to the root of everything, she asked the obvious question first. "I want to know about everything. Your anger at the Chantry, that third eye, everything." She said. She desperately wanted to understand him. Naruto was someone very precious to her and seeing him so angry bothered her greatly.

Naruto sighed. "Okay, first I'll explain my powers, which starts many years ago with my father Madara. Then I'll explain my history with the Templars and the Chantry. But before I do, know that my families history, will make you question everything you think you know about the world and your beliefs. Especially regarding the first Blight and the founding of the Grey Wardens." He said. Hawke looked unsure for a moment but nodded anyway.

Taking a deep breath, he began his tale. "My father Madara wasn't always a demon. He was once one of the old gods that fell from grace and became a demon and sealed himself inside the fade. My father had the first third eye which he called the Rinne Sharingan. To understand my powers, you must know first that my brother and I were not the first children my father sired. Generations ago, my father had two other sons. Indra, who he sired with a demon, and Asura, who he sire with a spirit. To hear my father tell the story, he only had them to see what would happen if he sired children, he wasn't exactly compassionate back then as he was centuries later. Indra gained his 'eyes' while Asura gained his 'body'. Indra's eyes gave him powers which allowed him many amazing abilities that were similar to our fathers. He called his eyes the Byakugan and later the Tenseigan(2). Asura on the other hand gained powers over the energy found in Nature which he called Senjutsu. Indra became power hungry and wanted to bring about destruction. Asura on the other hand had found peace through his power. Asura had found a way to this world through a portal called the Eluvian. He lived in this world and even found love. Unfortunately, Indra found the portal and came through as well. When he did, Indra enacted a plan to destroy the world... he created the Darkspawn and became the first Archdemon." He paused to make sure Hawke was still following. Judging by the shocked and horrified look on her face, she was. "You see, Indra's mother was a desire demon, so corruption was in his blood. Indra took several women from all four races in Thedas, then corrupted, raped and impregnated them all, creating the first Broodmothers, who in turn gave birth to the first Darkspawn."

"So the Darkspawn were Indra's children?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, if you call them children." Naruto confirmed. "With his 'children' at the head of his army, he dominated Thedas for nearly a century until Asura had enough. Asura, who had lived and loved this world, was disgusted with what his brother had done and had created an army of his own. Using the blood of the Darkspawn and a ritual of his creation, Asura and his sons founded the Grey Wardens. The Wardens battled the Blight for years before Asura finally slayed Indra in battle. Sadly Asura only killed Indra's physical body, not his spirit. Filled with rage, Indra's spirit entered Asura's body in an attempt to corrupt and take over his body. What he didn't know was that resulting paradox of two warring souls resulted in the death of both of them. With their 'father' dead, the Darkspawn turned to Indra's favored son, Corypheus, to lead them. However, Corypheus was soon sealed away by Asura's children. With no one to lead them, The Darkspawn were soon forced underground by the Wardens who were now lead by Asura's sons Hashirama and Tobirama." Naruto explained.

Hawke didn't think her eyes could get wider but they somehow had. Just knowing that Naruto's family made up a huge part of history was impressive to say the least. But the question was why wasn't any of this information really known. She'd have to ask later. "So how exactly does the Blight keep happening. I mean you said Indra was the first Archdemon, but how are Archdemons created?" She asked.

"Well as I said, my father was a fallen old god before becoming a demon. The Old Gods were dragons, dragon's significantly more powerful than the dragon's here. You see my father wasn't the only fallen Old god, he was just the first. When an Old god falls, it falls into the deep roads where they seals themselves. Since the deep roads is where the Darkspawn reside, the Darkspawn can find and taint the old gods, turning them into an Archdemon." He said.

"So let me get this straight... Your oldest brother created the Darkspawn and caused the first Blight while your other brother created the Grey Wardens?" Hawke asked.

"Yup."

"So every Blight after that..." She trailed off.

"Is basically the continued fight between Asura and Indra." Naruto confirmed.

"Why isn't any of this common knowledge?" She asked.

Naruto snorted. "The Chantry is responsible for writing the history, you think they're really gonna gonna admit that demons played a huge roll in the worlds history especially in a positive light. The Wardens know, but choose not to say anything so the world doesn't turn on them."

"Ok, what about your powers?" She asked.

Naruto smirked before answering. "Father had the Rinne Sharingan like I said. Indra who was sired with a Demon mother gained a Byakugan and evolved it to the Tenseigan. Asura who was sired with a spirit mother gained powers intuned with nature called Senjutsu. Menma and I, who were sired with a human mother gained an ability that we called the Rinnegan(3)." He said pointing to his purple ringed eyes before pointing to his forehead. "However, since our father actually loved our mother and cared for us, he gifted me and Menma with his Rinne Sharingan. Unlike our father, using this power is taxing on our bodies since we're half human. The mark on my hand works kinda like a conduit for it. I'm still discovering all of what these powers do." He said fondly.

Hawke smiled too. This was the Naruto she loved. Suddenly her smile faded. "So you explained everything but your anger with the Templars and the Chantry." She said warily. She knew this would sour the mood.

Low and behold, Naruto frowned. "That story starts with my parents. You see, when I said that my father could come and go as he pleased, I neglected to mention that to do that, he needed a medium to tie himself here. My mother was that medium. They met when she visited the Fade in her dreams and fell in love. He tied his soul to her allowing him to come to this world. Pretty soon my brother and I were born. We lived a happy life outside Tevinter for 6 years until it happened. One day Menma and I were playing in the forest, we had recently discovered our magic and were playing around with it. What we didn't know was that their was a Chantry sister watching us. She tracked us back home and when she saw our father, she knew he was a high tier demon by his humanoid form, third eye and horns. She went back and informed the Grand Cleric who in turn ordered the Templars to execute us all. That's how I met Knight-Commander Tourun. I don't know how that sick bastard knew but he somehow knew that my mother was what was keeping my father tied to this world. So he and a bunch of Templar waited out at a distance for when My father would inevitably have to return to the Fade for a while to keep his power before they struck. My mother may have been a powerful mage and normally would have had no problem handling those Templars. But mother was heavily pregnant and at a severe disadvantage. When they came we didn't even see them coming. They attacked without mercy or conscience. All they saw was a demon whore and her demon spawn children. They went for mother first. They held her down while Tourun split open her stomach killing my sister before she was even born, then he turned his blade on my mother while she screamed and cursed his name." Naruto hadn't even realized he was crying until Hawke was suddenly in his lap wiping his tears with a rag. What horrified her more than the story was that instead of normal tears, Naruto cried tears of blood.

Unfazed by Hawke now in his lap, he continued. "Menma and I couldn't even move, we were so shocked that we were almost killed. With our mother dead, our father had no way to get to us. Tourun and his Templars turned to us to finish the job. That was when a High dragon suddenly appeared and killed most of them. Tourun and a handful of Templars managed to get away. That was when Menma and I met Flemeth. I didn't understand then but as I got older, I couldn't shake the feeling like she somehow had something to do with my mothers death. Mother told us that her mother was an evil witch that would do anything to get what she wanted. I just couldn't prove it. Flemeth scared away the Templars, looked to my mothers body then looked at us. She never said a word, just snorted in disgust before taking mothers body and leaving us to fend for ourselves." He said.

"SHE DID WHAT!" Hawke cried out in outrage. Hawke's eye's were red and watery from the tears that she refused to let fall. If she had known this from the beginning, she'd have drove a dagger through that witch with a B's head as soon as she came out of the amulet. She knew if she ever saw her again, Flemeth was dead.

Naruto continued speaking moments later. "We sat there in the ruins of our home for a week, comforted only by the words our father spoke to us in our dreams from the fade. All we had were the staffs father had given us. It was after that week that an Elven woman, who was in the forest looking for herbs, found us." A fond smile came upon his face again. "Lerainia, too anyone else, she looked like some poor elven slave trash, but to me, she was a saint. She took us in and raised us alongside her own two children, Varania and Leto. For 7 years the five of us lived together as a family. The few human's that saw us with them assumed we were Elf-blooded and barely spared us a glance. There were some tough moments, Menma was cold and distant and Leto was jealous that he was the only 'normal one' among a family of Mages, but we still made it work until one day. I didn't know so much shit could go wrong in one day. It was the worst day of my life..." He trailed off.

Hawke was still in his lap and wiping his blood tears while ignoring the few that fell from her own eyes. "What happened?" She asked, her voice choked a bit.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto continued. "I had finally moved on from what happened, but Menma had not. Menma held so much anger and hatred in his heart and grew over the years before finally he left. He was the only blood family I had left so I had to go after him. I chased him for an hour before I finally caught up. I tried to reason with him but he was beyond reasoning. I didn't realize he had been training with the powers father left us. He beat me down and told me if I stood in his way again, he'd kill me, then he knocked me out. I woke up a few hours later, most of my wounds had healed on their own and Menma was long gone. Nothing left to do, I picked myself up and went back home. When I got their Varania was in tears, telling me that Leto ran off to join a tournament. A Magister was hosting a tournament for non-mages, promising the winner a power rivaling that of a mages. Naturally, since Leto wanted to be like the rest of us, it was no surprise that he jumped at the first chance to get powers." He said.

"He, he actually wanted to be a mage?" Hawke asked, she'd never met someone who wasn't a mage that actually wanted to be one.

"Yeah, Tevinter is different from the rest of Thedas, magic is celebrated there but almost everyone there uses blood magic. Anyway, Menma was gone, Leto was gone. I didn't think the day could get worse but naturally I was wrong. Tourun had returned. He'd been tracking us since that day 7 years prior. He found me with my new family of Mages and just like last time, he went for the bigger threat first. He killed Lerainia first while she was out gathering herbs, then presented her body to Verania and I. He moved to attack Verania next, I black out at that point. When I came to, my hands had claws and were stained with blood that wasn't mine. I looked down and saw Tourun's body, his head was beaten to an unrecognizable paste. I didn't know it at the time but I had changed to my demon form that you all saw earlier. I looked to Verania only to see that she was staring at me in fear..." He trailed off as inclined his head to look at the ceiling. "When I tried to approach her, she flinched away and called me a monster. I knew then that I had lost it all again. I ran away and didn't look back. For nine years, I was on my own. Then came the fifth blight and the rest is history. The Templars took everything from me and the Chantry ordered it." He finished his story. It was only now as he finished did he register arms around him and the shaking woman in his lap. When he looked down, he saw Hawke crying into his chest. "Mari, why are you crying?" He asked. He hadn't noticed that she had been crying with him during his tale.

Hawke smiled slightly at the name, Mari was his name for her when they were alone. "I don't know, I just can't understand why you had to go through all of that. So what if your half-demon, your one of the most compassionate people I've ever met. You didn't deserve any of that." She said, her voice wavering as more tears fell from her eyes. Naruto lifted her head to see her bloodshot eyes and tear stained face. "I'm sorry, I must look a mess." She said as she turned away.

Naruto turned her face back to him and wiped her tears away before kissing her forehead lightly. "Don't waste your tears on me love, I don't deserve them." He said.

Hawke's eyes widened when she heard what he said. "Love?"

Now Naruto's eyes widened. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what came over me, I'm..." He was cut off as Hawke's lips were suddenly attached to his.

Naruto was shocked but nonetheless, his eyelids drooped a bit before Hawke pulled away. "Don't apologize, I love you too." She said before she kissed him again. Naruto wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Both of them were drained and vulnerable and craving comfort from the one they loved. When they pulled apart again, they stared into eachothers eyes and both saw the love and affection in eachothers eye. When they kissed again, Naruto picked her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Through the shedding of clothing, the kisses and caresses, there was no judgement, no persecution, no Templars, no demons or mages. There was only two people, performing an act as old and sacred as time itself. Whatever repercussion awaited them, they'd deal with in the morning. All that mattered now, was eachother.

-000-

Meanwhile...

In a cave high up in the Frostback Mountains, Menma had spent the last few months here preparing to seal himself away for a few years until his power completely stabilized. When he would awaken, he would be one step closer to his goal, change would soon come to this world. He had one last thing to do before he slept. Extending the claws in his right hand, he slashed his left wrist and allowed the blood to pool on the ground. When there was a pint on the ground, his wound instantly healed and his blood replenished. Suddenly he took his staff and tapped the blood. The blood began to bubble before it rose and began to take shape. After a few minutes, it took the form of Menma before he absorbed the soul of the Archdemon. **"You know what to do." **Menma said to his clone. The clone nodded before taking the staff and leaving the cave. When it left, Menma sealed himself in the cave and went into hibernation.

-000-

1. Not just Bethany but Leandra as well. Hawke women got it goin on.

2. I'm adding abilities to the Byakugan since it won't be seen again. The Tenseigan is from Naruto the last movie.

3. This Rinnegan doesn't do everything the rinnegan in the Anime does.

**Well, that's chapter 6. A lot has happened here. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Many of you are probably going to wonder why I didn't give Indra the Sharingan. There are two reasons for that. One because I wanted to include the Byakugan. And two, that will be explained in act 3.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow.**

**TTFN**


End file.
